


I Always Knew It’s you

by Anne_Hathagay



Series: Only The Good Love Young [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Autistic Brittany S. Pierce, Autistic Josh Constantine, Bisexual Rachel Berry, Brittany also has dyslexia, Girl Penis Brittany, Girl Penis Santana, Inspired by a work that went bust, Josh also has Dyscalculia, Lesbian Brittany S. Pierce, Lesbian Santana Lopez, Multi, Pansexual Quinn Fabray, Pregnant Quinn Fabray, Quinn has Anxiety cause her parents are so hard on her, Rachel has OCD, Rewrite, Santana has anger management issues, Tagging as I go, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, but she’s soft for Rachel and looks out for Brittany so she doesn’t get bullied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 40,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Hathagay/pseuds/Anne_Hathagay
Summary: Basically a re-telling of season 1, just a small twist on who actually got Quinn pregnant not Puck, or Rachel. It'll loosely follow the the story line of season 1 but ventures off to AU some characters are OOC but not that much. Quitt, Pezberry but the end game is Faberrittana. G!P Brittany and Santana. The first two chapters are taken from the work this is based on a then I’ll carry it on from the second chapter where that work ended depressingly
Relationships: Brief Jesse St. James/Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray/Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez
Series: Only The Good Love Young [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706866
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. The minute you walked in the joint I could see you were a woman of distinction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My One and Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/565905) by [boxcaracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxcaracer/pseuds/boxcaracer). 



> Hey guys don’t own Glee sadly please go support the original creator and I’ll be continuing this work from where he left off all written from third person PoV

It was two Saturdays before their sophomore year, so Noah 'Puck' Puckerman decided that the only way to say goodbye to the summer was to have a party. Of course Puck found any reason to party, the first one this summer was because no more school for the next two months. Than it was 'hey my Mom and little sister are in Arizona visiting family for the next two weeks' party and that one turned out to last the almost the whole two weeks the were gone. Trust me when I say that it was epic, sure to be on the lips of every McKinney High student for years to come. Everyone knew that it was going to be one of those urban legends, still talked about long after they left the halls of McKinney High. And if you weren't there at least once during those two weeks, well than you have to be the biggest loser in the whole fucking school. The next party was because Puck successfully started his pool cleaning business, but everyone close to him knew that he only started it to bang some hot MILFs.

The two people that stood by Puck acting like the hostesses for every legendary party were his two best friends Santana and Brittany. They've been friends since before any of them could walk or talk. Or in Puck's case figure out what the thing between his legs was for, because let's face it that's the most important thing to him besides his family.

Any way back to the two reigning HBICs of McKinney High School and if you had half a brain, than you would run screaming in the other direction when you saw them coming in your direction. Everyone knew not to fuck the head cheerios because not only would Santana cut you with her sharp tongue but she'd slaughtered you with the razor blades she has hidden in her hair. And if for some reason you manage to escape her wrath then don't pat yourself on the back too soon because you'd have to deal Puck along with Matt and Mike. They would make you regret the day your Daddy forgot to wear a condom.

Then there was Brittany and Finn who balanced out their counterparts' ruthlessness with sweet words and dopey smiles that made you question what you were trying to do. Just don't mistake their sweetness for weakness because they would and could make you cry faster than any of their friends. And if you value your life don't make the mistake of assuming that they're stupid. Well at least Brittany, she loves to make off comments to throw people off balance. If people think you're slower than they are than they don't think you're a threat. A sad unfortunate mistake that many people have made and a mistake they've all come to regret. Brittany also has a way of making people see the good in everything and question their position on things. As for Finn he is as much of a pacifist as Brittany but once you get the boy mad than it would take the whole football team to get him off of you.

It was extremely hard to be half way in love with someone that doesn't even know you're alive. Especially when the rumor mill says that she's in a secret relationship with her best friend. So even if Quinn wasn't the biggest nerd in school, she wouldn't stand a chance against Santana Freaking López. But Quinn can't help being smitten with Brittany, whether it was because her hypnotic ocean blue eyes or the delicious legs that are always on display. Or maybe it was because she was the first person other than Rachel not to tease her because of her baby fat when she first moved to Lima in third grade.

She was lost the minute she looked into those innocent blue eyes when the taller girl helped her pick up the books one of the older kids knocked out of her hands. Or maybe it was the fact that she made everything seem okay, that life wasn't that bad. That her parents weren't alcoholics and her sister didn't forget about her the minute she walked out the door. Whatever it was Quinn was hopelessly infatuated with Brittany S. Pierce and Rachel being a closet masochist, in Quinn's opinion, was in lust with Santana.

After middle school and right before high school they girls grew out of their awkwardness. Quinn lost all of her baby fat after the millions of dance classes Rachel dragged her too and then Rachel grew into surprising long limbs (for someone so short), and became a very beautiful girl. Although it wasn't enough to draw the attention of their love interests but it was enough to draw the attention of some seniors. When the friends turned down two of the senior varsity basketball players it signaled the start of their torture, and the duos fall further down the social ladder.

The only consolation for them was the fact that their crushes did not participate in any of the bullying. As a matter of fact when Santana managed to dethroned the former reigning queen of McKinney before the end of the first semester of their freshmen year, after that all their bullying seemed to stop. They still had the occasional name calling or the stray slushie thrown at them but it wasn't too bad that they wanted to cry everyday like before. And it was with that small flicker of hope that kept the girls from writing the HBICs off as nothing but Neanderthals like the rest of the jocks.

So when Lucy Quinn Fabray and her best friend Rachel Barbra Berry, two of the schools losers walked into the last party of the summer, they were understandably scared that the treatment they received at school would trickle on to the here and now. But Rachel begged and pleaded called in every favor Quinn owed her and when none of things work she resorted to blackmail. Being friends with someone who she knew wrote in her diary religious everyday had its advantages. She argued that this was the last chance they would have to see their crushes outside of school and not be that vicious. So Quinn caved like Rachel knew she would because Quinn just can't say no to her best friend after a small amount of justiciable blackmail of to mention the fact that Quinn really, really wanted to go the party, so Rachel just gave her the extra push she needed.

The party was in full swing when the girls walked in a little after 9, even though Quinn wanted to come at 7 when the party officially started Rachel said it was better to be fashionably late. That was the problem Quinn didn't want to be notice coming in, it was better to blend into the wall less chance that one of the puck heads would see them. But Rachel was Rachel and the diva usually ended up getting what she wanted. They automatically searched the room for their crushes and spotted the two girls dancing on a make shift dance floor in the middle of the living room. They sighed in unison as they watched the cheerios bodies move in harmony with the music. Before they got five feet into the house Rachel was pulled away from her by one of the kids in her choir, rather than protest Quinn decided to let her have her fun.

Keeping Rachel in her eye line, Quinn power walked into the kitchen to grab them something to drink and hoped she was able avoid David Karofsky and Azimio Adams and the rest of their Puck head friends along the way. Those guys were the only people in the whole school that don't seem to be afraid of Puck or Santana and their no bullying policy. Maybe it was all the hits to the head they got or maybe it was because they were too stupid to realize that they were seconds away from being made examples of. So happen to be Quinn's and Rachel's biggest tormentors, but it wasn't all that bad though. The could have it as bad as that wheel chair kid or the gay kid Kurt and Toyota(?), Honda(?) and get thrown in the port a potties and slushie facials every day like before.

Quinn walks along the wall thinking that she's pulling her stealth mode moves like she did in COD. But when a voice startles her from behind lets her know she failed miserably, she jumps a mile in the air. "Quinn? Is that you?"

Quinn spins clenching her chest, sure that she was having heart palpitations, "Oh my goodness Brittany, you startled me! I thought I saw you dancing with Santana over there."

Brittany smiles almost bashfully, "I saw you and Rachel come in when I was dancing with Matt and Sanny so I couldn't come over right away and say hi like I wanted. Then I lost you so I asked Rachel were you went but she was too busy arguing with the girly boy, I forget his name, something about um, Westside girl?"

Quinn smiles at Brittany's adorableness, "It's called 'Westside Story' and 'Funny Girl' and I'm pretty sure you mean Kurt. The girly boy," Quinn adds when Brittany tilts her head in confusion. She clears her throat, "I, uh I was going to get something to drink did you need one as well?"

Quinn swallows already figuring that she was going to blow her off, "Sure I'll come with you." Quinn blinks surprised, "Sanny's arguing about sports and I really don't like football, so it's going to be boring."

Quinn nods, she's second choice but she really wasn't surprised, "I thought you'd be a football fan or a fan of sports in general being a cheerleader and all."

Brittany shakes her head, "I'm in it because I love dancing and San wanted to join and because the guys are on the team. I really don't enjoy sports, like at all mostly because the rules confuse me."

"Okay that makes sense and the rules tend to confuse me as well, but oh wait, I just can't leave Rachel alone with David and Azimio running around," she looks around for her friend but when she doesn't spot her she starts panicking.

Brittany places a calming hand on her shoulder, "She's fine Q look," she points over the short blonde's shoulder, "San's talking to her now."

"And how is that any safer than David or Azimio?" she asked sharply. "In case you missed it Brittany, Santana likes to pick on her as well. Not to mention the dozens of other things you and your friends have done to us over the years. "

Brittany jerks her hands back as if it was electrocuted. Quinn stutters out apologetic, "Oh gosh I'm sorry Brittany I didn't mean it like that. I knew you wouldn't hurt us but, its, its Santana and she…"

Brittany looks up, her blue eyes sad, "I know that we've never given you much of a reason to trust us but I promise that Santana wouldn't let anything happen to Rachel or you. I also understand that it's asking a lot but can you trust me when I say you're both safe?"

Of course Quinn's brain melted into a pile of mush when Brittany looked at her with those eyes, "Okay."

The taller blonde tangles their fingers together and led a very willing Quinn into the kitchen. Quinn tries not to think of the small sparks of electricity shooting up her arm. And she desperately tries to avert her eyes but Brittany's legs and butt looked so damn hot in her tight blue jeans. When Brittany sat her down she watched as she expertly fixed her a mixed drink. She took the cup tentatively and took a sip because of her parents she wasn't much of a drinker. The shorter blonde moaned low in the back of her throat, as the drink exploded in her mouth. It was that good and the best part was that she couldn't taste any of the alcohol.

"Careful I didn't make it that strong but after a while it has a kick to it," Brittany warns.

Quinn nods smiling, enjoying the small private moment they were sharing, "This is really good Brittany, I didn't know you were a closeted bartender."

Brittany blushes prettily, "Well I hardly ever see you at parties so I'm not surprised you don't know about my hidden talent." She smirks inwardly at the faint red hue that spread on the short blondes face. Brittany sits down across from Quinn setting her own cup in front of her, "What made you come to this one? I know this isn't really you or Rachel's scene."

Quinn set her cup down and started fidgeting with her glasses, "Um well it was Rachel's idea and I couldn't really say no. She said something about wanting to experience a real high school party, so that she could add it to her memoirs after she's a retired Broadway legend."

Brittany laughs softly and decides to do a little fishing, "You're girlfriend is really confident about the fact that she's going to be on stage one day, isn't she."

Quinn chokes mid drink spitting a mouthful onto the table. Brittany stands up concerned and pats her back gently, "Oh my god are you okay? I didn't mean to break you or anything."

Quinn throat finally unclogged enough for her to draw in a breath, "Oh my gosh, girlfriend? What makes you say that? Yes she's a girl and she's my best friend but not my girlfriend. Like eww no, it'll like dating my sister. Well not that there's anything wrong with dating a girl, I mean," she continues to babble, "But not Rachel because that would be like dating my sister. And not that she isn't attractive because she is…"

Brittany does an internal happy dance during Quinn's cute little ramble, "So you're gay, Q?" Quinn nods somewhat dazed, "Cool so am I gay I mean." She leans forward smiling coyly, "Do you have a crush on someone?"

Brittany's eyes were bright and hopeful, staring like a laser into Quinn's soul. She didn't get a chance to answer because a group of drunken cheerios wandered in interrupting their solitude. Quinn jumps from her chair when the group squeals hugging their co-captain. Quinn used this as an opportunity to sneak out of the kitchen undetected. As much as she wanted to tell Brittany that she was the one she was crushing on, Quinn didn't feeling like dying at such a young age. Santana is known to be fierce and over protective of the sweet blonde and that's pretty much a no fly zone.

When the group leaves Brittany is sad to find that Quinn slipped away from her she sighs chugging down her drink. She sighs someone is going to get extra suicides at practice on Monday. She pouts, getting up hoping she can catch up to her soon.

Quinn finds Rachel in the crowded dance floor and pulls her aside shouting in her ear over the loud music, "You'll never guess what happened to me Rae."

Rachel smiles, "I have good news too but you go first."

Quinn looks over her shoulders no one is paying them any mind, "Brittany and I were holding an actual conversation in the kitchen. She fixed me a drink and everything."

Rachel squeals jumping up and down, "That's wonderful news. Santana and I were also conversing in a civil manner. Although I'm pretty certain she said a few things to get under my skin."

Quinn smiles and they bump fist, she throws her arm around her small friends shoulder and they go finding something to drink telling each other about their conversations. Quinn and Rachel were standing at the edge of the living room talking when Santana interrupts them, "Hey Q ball, Rae are you two enjoying yourselves."

Rachel nods enthusiastically, "Yes Santana tonight's festivities are quite enjoyable."

Quinn smiles up at her the nickname wasn't so bad, she's been called worse, "Hello yes as Rachel said tonight is surprisingly fun. Santana how are you this evening?"

They Latina rolls her eyes playfully, "We need to get you guys more to drink so maybe you'll stop talking like dictionaries with legs."

Rachel huffs playing along, "Just because we practice proper use of the English language doesn't make us," she uses air quotation marks, "dictionaries with legs."

Santana gives Rachel her sexiest smirk, "Oh yeah?" She tilts her head closer, "Then what does that make you?"

"Um," Rachel stutters since she seems to forgotten how to speak with Santana's lips so close to hers.

Santana leans back wearing a smug look on her face, "Yeah that's what I thought." She pulls Rachel toward the make shift dance floor, "Come on Rae I wants ta get my dance on and I heard from a little duckie that you are an excellent dancer."

Quinn laughs at Rachel's dazed expression and she watches for a while as they move together on the floor. The way they move together makes it seem like they've dancing together for years.

"They look good together," Brittany's voice startles her again.

Quinn gasps and turns around, "You seem determined to give me a heart attack today Brittany."

The taller blonde grins, shaking her head, "No I'm just stealthy and light on my feet and you're always in your head so it's easy to sneak up on you."

Quinn blushes, "Yes I have a tendency to over think things."

Brittany nods, "Call me Britt or B or Britt-Britt, the way you say my name sounds so formal. Not that I don't like it but all my friends call by those names."

Quinn smiles shyly, "Friends? You consider us to be friends Britt?"

"Don't you," the taller blonde gives her a sad puppy face.

Quinn swallows that face should be registered as a lethal weapon, "Y-y-yes but I don't want to assume anything. This is the first real conversation that we've had."

The other blonde nods a real sadness flashes in her eyes, "Yeah I know but that's going to change Q because I want to be yours and Rae's friend. Santana does too. We've liked you guys for a really long time but something about the social ladder stops us. But, since we're on top now it doesn't matter and we can be friends with whoever we want to be."

Quinn smile brightens, "I would like that a lot and so would Rachel." She points to the scene behind her, "As you can probably tell."

Brittany looks and nods, "Yeah that looks like fun. Come lets go show them how to really cut up the dance floor." Brittany pulls her into the dance floor right next to the brunettes. Quinn was a little stiff, she likes to dance but she doesn't like to dance in front of people. Brittany pulls her close and whispers in her ear, "Relax Q I got you, just follow my lead."

Quinn nods and she makes her body relax and move in time with her crush. They dance and a few hours pass, while they only paused long enough to drink something. They switch partners but not very often, the HBICs seemed content with staying with the ones they started out with.

So no was surprised to see a drunk Quinn looking for the bathroom and stumbling as she goes up the stairs. The thing that did surprise her a when a pair powerful arms holding her up before she tittered back down the long flight of stairs. A flash of blonde hair making Quinn sigh as she pretends that whoever it is was Brittany. They took her to the bathroom and waited outside while she did her business. She tried very hard not to throw up the copious amount of alcohol she consumed. She cheers triumphantly when she able to keep it down, although she did start to hiccup a lot. Then her savior took her to the nearest bedroom and then she falls face first onto the bed.

Quinn giggles as she struggles to turn around onto her back. "I feel like a turtle," she slurs laughing harder

When the lights flicker on it the intoxicated blonde saw that it was indeed her crush, "You look like a turtle Quinn." Brittany laughs as she tries to take off her shoes.

Feeling bold Quinn because she could always blame it on the a-a-a-alcohol if her blonde didn't respond the way she hopes. She pulls down the off already balanced cheerio so that she was half straddling her and kisses her hard. Brittany stays still for a long second and Quinn thinks she made a huge mistake. But before she can pull back the taller blonde's lips tentatively applies pressure kissing her back. Quinn sighs as she opens her mouth, the taste of fruity drinks on their tongue as they stroke each other softly.

Quinn slips her hands underneath the tight tank top playing with the hard firm stomach underneath her fingertips. The muscles jump and twitch, making her feel bolder so she slides her up palming the hard pebbles on Brittany's perky breast.

Brittany whimpers gasping in her mouth, "Oh god Quinnie." But when the she tries to slide a hand down into her jeans she tries to back away, "Wait Q please…"

Quinn tears herself away thinking she made a mistake, "I'm sorry."

She tries to push Brittany off of her but the cheerio doesn't let her, "No you don't understand…"

Quinn shakes her head feeling dizzy as she does so, "No I get it you have Santana of course you don't want me."

"What no San and I aren't together so it's not that," Brittany blushes looking down, "I'm afraid."

Quinn frowns sobering up a little, "Why? I thought you've done this kind of thing before."

"No never," Brittany bites her lip.

"But I thought you and Santana sleep together," Quinn was feeling very confused.

Brittany whispers, "No I already told you that I'm not with Santana and besides that we're both virgins. We just let people think that we sleep around a lot."

Quinn does an internal happy dance, maybe she does have a shot but then again Brittany just turned her down. feeling even more confused Quinn frowns, "Oh wow than why did you stop me? Is it because you don't like me like that? Oh no, don't tell me that I ruined our friendship!"

Brittany shakes her head, "No you didn't ruin anything its cause I'm a freak and I'm afraid that you'll hate me."

Quinn sobers up more and her frowns deepens, "What? Why would I think that you're a freak Brittany?"

Brittany sighs taking balancing on one hand she uses the other to take Quinn's hand and cups the bulge straining her jeans. It was better to just show and get it over with, it's as if she was going to stay anyways, "See told you I was a freak."

Quinn swallows the hard shaft under her hand twitching slightly, "Is this real?"

Brittany nods looking away ashamed, "Yes its real, San and I were born with it."

"So you're a female transgender," Quinn still feeling confused. As long as she's known them they were always girls, maybe their parents had something to do with these.

Brittany gives her a halfhearted glare, "No Quinn we're both female, and don't let Santana hear you say that because it gets her really mad. We're um, intersex you know we have both parts."

Quinn squeezes the hard shaft jerking her hand back when the cock jumps in her palm, "Oh wow."

Brittany whimpers, "You, you're okay with this?"

Quinn nods as she feels herself got wetter, "Oh yes can, can I see it?"

The taller blonde stands up biting her lower lip looking at her feet and Quinn follows her as she sits up on the edge of the bed, "Are you sure? I don't want to scare you off, I've liked you for a really long time."

Quinn looks up smiling, "I've liked you too but I never thought that you could be interested in someone like me when everyone assumed that you and Santana were together."

Brittany smiles her bright happy smile, "No we like you and Rachel but we always been afraid that you'd be oh dunno disgusted or something. Besides our parents the only people that know are Puck, Matt and Mike. We don't tell Finn because he gossips as bad as Kurt and that other girl."

Quinn's smile widens, "Really? That wonderful now I wish I developed the courage sooner to approach you."

The cheerio nods fiddling with the jeans button before opening her pants and sliding both her pants and underwear down to her knees. She stands there for a long time waiting for the shorter blonde to say something.

Quinn sat there staring at the long thick pale shaft in front of her. It's looks nothing like she ever pictured before, not that she often tried to picture what a penis looked like since she's a lesbian. But considering the fact that her crush just showed her that she had a penis, can she say that she's gay? We;; excepted for this one thing Brittany has all the other characteristics of a girl, so yes? Bah, her thoughts are too serious for her drunk mind to comprehend at the moment she'll think about in the morning. For now back to matter at hand, the veiny mushroom shape head was leaking pre cum out of the tiny slit. It wasn't beautiful but it wasn't ugly. Quinn noticed that Brittany lack the normal testicles that usually accompanied a penis. Instead there was a slit that was considered Brittany's center.

The shorter blonde was quiet for an awfully long time and it was getting her nervous. Maybe she wasn't okay with this after all. Maybe seeing that is was a real penis disgusted her. Brittany was getting ready to pull up her pants and bolt.

Quinn looks up at the nervous blonde smiling, "It's not bad, I still don't consider you to be a freak." She reaches out tentatively to touch the hard muscle. It felt, nice, hot and smooth hard but the skin was soft as well and so thick that her hand barely wrapped around it. When it jumped in her hand, Quinn let out a surprise gasp over Brittany's low hiss, "Did I hurt you?"

The tall dancer shakes her head, her voice hoarse, "No it felt really, really good Q."

Quinn swallows, keeping up the bold persona she's been going with for the last ten minutes, takes the large shaft in her hand and makes a fist. She started out with gentle slow strokes, but the cheerio's moans gave her more confidence so she moved her hand faster. She felt the dampness between her legs and she's relatively sure that her panties are completely ruined.

"Oh Quinn that feels so good," Brittany pants. "But you need to stop or imma embarrass myself."

Quinn looks up tilting her head, "How?"

Brittany grips her slender wrist stopping the strokes, "I'm going to, you know and I don't want to do that just yet."

Quinn nods biting her lip, "Is it, I mean do you want to, I mean with me? You know," her face the deepest red that Brittany's ever seen, she lowers her voice to a whisper, "You know, have sex with me?"

Brittany's cock jumps and twitches as the images of a naked Quinn flashed in her mind. She groans, "Oh god yes please."

Quinn stands up and they peel of their clothes drinking in the slender pale limb every lost article of clothing reviled. Brittany feels her breath catch in her throat, "Lay back, Q."

Quinn a pleasant shiver goes down her spine when she looks at the dark blue, nearly black, depths her eyes went too. She falls back onto the bed heavily and scoots to the center. Her hair spread on the pillow, "You're really beautiful Brittany."

The smile that she gives the shorter blonde could only be described as hungry, "You're perfect Quinnie." She crawls on all fours kissing every inch of skin she can reach as she goes further up Quinn's body until she reaches that delicious center. She part Quinn's shaky thighs and inhales the musky scent. In a voice that was just plain sexy, she moans, "You smell so fucking good but I want to see how you taste."

Quinn arches her back and hisses when Brittany's tongue laps her swollen lips, "Oh my…"

Brittany groans spreading the lips with her fingers wanting a better look, "So fucking beautiful and you taste so good."

The shorter blonde's mind is reduced to a pile of mush at each swipe of Brittany's wet tongue. She bucks her hips when the cheerio takes the hard nub between her teeth and pulls, "OH FU…"

The taller blonde was lost in between Quinn's legs, the taste, the smell everything was just intoxicating and she was addicted. She wanted this to be good for the smaller blonde, so good that she'll never want to leave. So good that she'll stay with her because if she was honest with herself then she could say that she needs Quinn. And she wants Quinn to need her just as much as she does.

Brittany holds down the bucking hips sucking her clit deeper into her mouth. She pushes her index finger and nearly comes undone when the hot silky walls clamps down around her.

Quinn's mouth falls open as she moans louder than the music down stairs. Brittany was sure that everyone heard her down there. She smirks wanting to her that sexy moan again and starts a gentle rhythm in and out stroking the wet center. She added another digit and thrusted faster and harder, sucking licking twirling her tongue around the tasty clit pulsating in her mouth.

Quinn arches her back, "Please Britt please, please…"

Brittany lets go of the nub with a loud pop, "Please what?" Her smile teasing and her eyes devious, her hand never slowing down its strokes. "Please what baby? Tell me," her tongue flicks her clit.

"Nuh, pl-please," Quinn moans canting her hips up.

Brittany taunts, "Nuh uh baby use your big girl words and tell me want you want you."

Quinn cries out frustrated, "You." She pants her mouth unable to form a coherent sentence, "You please more."

"More what? Tongue," she flicks her tongue again. "Or fingers," pumping her digits faster. "More doesn't help me baby."

Quinn covers her eyes with her arms, her body flushed in a delightful shade of red, "You please inside, I need more."

Brittany decides to take pity on her when her voice becomes desperate. She removes her hand and settles between her legs, using one hand to balance on top of her. Taking her wet hand she stokes her painfully hard shaft, "This baby you need this?"

Quinn gasps when the wet tip bumps up against her clit and her arm falling to the side. "Yes," she hisses out.

Brittany nods "Okay just tell me if I hurt you and I'll stop." She sliding in an inch and a time until she meets some resistance, pausing she gives Quinn time to adjust.

The blonde open her eyes blinking she nods her head. "Okay, I'm good," she squeaks in a small voice.

She kissing Quinn's lips hard and using her thumb to flick her hard clit, when the blonde under her cries out she thrust forward breaking the barrier. Quinn tears her mouth away crying out in pain and tears form in her golden green eyes.

"Shh it's okay," Brittany coos peppering small kisses on her face, calming her down. She was desperately trying not to think about the way Quinn's wall clamped around her, fitting like a snug wet glove. Trying not to move and just start pounding away because she would never hurt the girl like that. "Whenever you're ready let me know."

After about five minutes the burning sensation ebbed away into a dull ache. She turns her head to look in those blue, blue eyes, "Okay."

She stays still for a moment longer before moving in slow awkward, jerking movements. Quinn winches as she is stretch more but soon the rhythm becomes smoother and starts to feel good. Quinn lifts her hips up shyly meeting Brittany's thrust.

"Oh," she gasps. It's starting to feel real good now. A harder pace was established and Quinn wraps her legs around Brittany's waist. Panting and moaning in Brittany's ear, "Oh, oh, oh."

Brittany groans, "Oh wow you feel so good baby." Feeling the walls massage her cock vowing to do this more with Quinn. Vowing that Quinn will be her girlfriend.

Once she hits a particularly good spot Quinn tights her legs and arches her back, "Oh god do that again."

Brittany leans in panting and kisses Quinn's neck, "Here?" Rocking her hips trying to find that same spot again. She smiles when Quinn moans in her ear, "There."

Quinn feels this pull in her belly and her body starts tingling and she feels like she wants to pee. Confused and fighting against it but the rocking hips at were hitting that sweep spot, was making it so hard.

"Oh," she cries out snapping her eyes closed when her body explodes and a light blinds her behind her eye lids. "Brittany," she whimpers.

Brittany grunts when it got harder to move and the base of her cock starts to tingle. Her orgasm takes her by surprise, "OH FUCK!" she snaps her hips harder, bottoming out and filling Quinn up, "Quinn!"

Quinn moans a strangled moan when a hot spurts fill her up knocking her over the edge again. Brittany pants sucking on her neck and gently riding out their orgasm until Quinn's body stops shaking. She picks her head up smirking at the dark mark there, liking the thought of claiming Quinn. Liking the thought of everyone knowing that she's taking. When she pulls out both girls whimpering at the loss and she falls on her side, willing her heart to stop beating so fast.

Quinn rolls over winching at the soreness between her legs and lays her head on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany smiles and gathers the shorter girl in her arms falling into a blissful sleep.

About ten minutes after Quinn disappeared up the stairs Rachel notices that her blonde friend was missing. She frowns looks around for Quinn but she was distracted when Santana stands next to her.

"Hey Tinkerbelle, what's wrong," the Latina yells over the music.

Rachel glares the fiercest glare she could muster being piss drunk, "I can't find Quinn. Have you seen her?"

Santana smiles at the adorably drunk diva, "I just saw Brittany take her upstairs. She probably needs to sleep it off," she arches her brow and flashes her dimples, "Like someone else I know."

Rachel blinks trying to clear the fog in her brain, "I'll have you know Ms. López that I am not enb… embr… ebree…I not drunk."

Santana smiles handing her empty cup to some passerby, "Sure you're not. Come on."

She throws one of Rachel's arm around her shoulders and circles her waist. Rachel blows a raspberry, "I'll have you know that…" She blinks her eyes confused looking at the stairs. "Nooooo. Nuh uh Santa not going up there."

Santana blinks her eyes, "Santa? You just called me Santa, Tink and why no stairs?"

Rachel smiles lopsidedly, ""Cuz that's you name silly and those are way too many stairs I can't climb them all."

The Latina sighs lifting the smaller brunette in her arms as she squeals tightening her hold nearly choking the other girl, "Fine I don't want to argue with a drunk girl and for god sake stop choking me."

Rachel huffs lays her head on Santana shoulder suddenly feeling dizzy as they climb higher and higher up the millions of stairs. She pouts finally catching what the Latina said, "I toll you Santa that I'm no drunk see." She squints on one eye and tries to touch her nose. "Ow," she hisses when she pokes her eye. She pouts and tries again with the same results.

Santana laughs, "Oh you sure showed me Tink, how did I ever think that you were drunk is beyond me."

Rachel sticks her tongue out childishly, "You consumed the same amount as me so I don't see why our not like me."

Santana shrugs standing in front of Puck's little sister's room, "I drink more often than you so I guess I have better tolerance." She taps the door with her foot, "Can you open the door please? My hands are kind of full."

It takes Rachel three tries to find the door knob, further proving her argument that she's not drunk at all Santana thinks sarcastically. She closes the door with her foot and walks to the bed laying her down gently, for such a young girl the little brat has a large bed. She shakes out the trembling muscles thanking her crazy Coach for all the crazy work outs she makes all her cheerios do.

Rachel was already snoring away before she could even take off her shoes. She struggles to pull off the diva's tight pants thinking she'll be more comfortable without them. She pulls Rachel into a sitting position and tugs off her sweater and throws it in the corner vowing to burn it later. Pulling down the sheets, Santana grunts trying to get her under the blanket but before she does she notices something interesting on Rachel's hip. Santana fingers graze the tan skin, "I'll have to ask her about this later when she's sober."

The Latina shrugs going back to her task. Now that Rachel was passed out, all 50 pounds of her was dead weight. Santana cheers pumping her fist in the air when she finally get the diva all tucked in. The slightly taller brunette kisses her clammy forehead, wondering why she never noticed how pretty she was before. She's only come to realize her exotic beauty the last month of their freshmen year, unlike Brittany who's always been a little in love with her fellow blonde.

Santana sighs going to the desk , looking for the key to the lock she knew was there. Sara put a lock on her door after Puck had a party here last year, when she came home that Sunday and found a naked boy still in her bed. It was safe to say that they all spent the next two weeks with their ears ringing after she and their parents finally got through with all the yelling. Santana snatches the key up in her palm grinning like a fool. She goes to door and locks it behind her, she'll be damned if some drunken asshole goes into that room and takes advantage of Rachel's drunken state.

Biting her lips she goes to Mariam's room to see if Brittany took Quinn there. She knocks softly but doesn't get a reply. She tries to turn the knob but finds that it's locked so she presses her ear to the door and hear faint moans. The Latina narrows her eyes getting ready to pound on the door because everyone knows the rules when you come to one of their parties. You never ever use any of the rooms to fuck, if you want to deep your dick into someone than you take your ass outside and find a patch of grass or go use your own fucking car. But when she hears a breathy 'Brittany' followed by a grunting 'Quinn' she backs off smiling como una idiota. She gives her blonde counterpart a mental hi five for getting the girl. She whistles going downstairs to party some more thinking of different ways to tease her taller friend.

About an hour later Santana goes back upstairs to check on Rachel, wanting to make sure she didn't get sick or anything. The Latina sits in the bed putting the aspirin and water on the table. She tucks in a stray strain of Rachel's silky locks, smiling when she scrunches up her nose, "You are so damn adorable."

A groggy voice startles her, "So are you, Santana."

The brunette cheerio smiles, "What I'm not Santa anymore?"

Rachel tries to open her eyes but the light is blinding, "Uh, my eyes. What Santa? Who's Santa?"

The Latina shrugs, "Well I am according to you, Tink. That's the name you kept calling me when I brought you up here. You also kept insisting that you were sober but you couldn't even walk up a flight of stairs."

Rachel sits up but instantly regrets it when her head starts spinning, "Uh I don't remember much." She frowns, "Maybe nothing at all." She looks down, blushing she pulls the sheet over her chest. Clearing her throat she squeaks, "Why am I only in my camisole and underwear?"

Santana shakes her head trying to push back the tasty picture she just put on display, "Um well because I thought you'd be more comfortable like that than seating it out in your sweater and jeans."

Rachel swallows, "Did anyone else other than you see me like this?" Please say no. Please say no, she chants in her head.

Santana smirks devilishly, "Nope Tink only I got to see your little 4 stars tattoo." Leaning close she husks out, "I didn't know that you were such a rebel, I likey. Tell me how does a 15 year old girl get someone to give them a tattoo and not go to jail?"

Rachel's eyes were on Santana's plush lips, "Um well, Quinn's older sister Frannie had a boyfriend in the beginning of the year that runs a tattoo shop in Columbus and he agreed to give us one."

Santana licks her lips, "Really? Q ball has one too what of?"

Rachel stutters, "A lion."

"A lion? Why a lion? I get yours Ms. Future Broadway Star, but Quinn's not so much," Santana leans back thoroughly pleased at the affect she's having on the small diva.

"Because her hair reminds me of a lion mane when she first wakes up," Rachel's voice hoarse and she felt a dull ache in start in her core. "Plus she can be really grumpy if you wake her up when she's not ready."

Santana tilts her head, "Hmm makes sense I'll ask Brittany if she noticed it in the morning. Do you think that this guy will give one to me and Britt?"

Rachel frowns confused, "Why would Brittany know it's in her upper back not on the hip like mine? And as long as you have money he doesn't really care."

It was Santana's turn to blush, "Oh Britt was helping Quinn get off." She gives herself a hard face palm, "I mean get into bed." She wasn't sure if Quinn was going to tell Rachel about doing the dirty with Britt so she wasn't about to give a spoiler.

Rachel frowns confused again nut that seems to be the usual when she was around the sexy Latina, "Okay, that was nice of her. I must thank her in the morning her taking care of Quinn," her confusion deepens when Santana snorts, "Quinn isn't used to drinking just like I am. You both could've easily left us alone to fend for ourselves. I'm sure you two had better things to do than babysit us all night." She looks down picking a stray strand in the blanket failing to see the amused smile on the Latina's face. her babbling is just so damn cute, "So thank you taking care of me but since I'm definitely more somber now then I was easily I won't keep you from your hostess duties."

Santana shrugs nonchalantly, "The party is ding down and Puck doesn't need my help anymore." She takes a deep breath deciding to go for it, "Plus I kind of rather be here with you than have to fight off some stupid drunk jock."

Rachel looks up giving her a shy smile, "Really? You're not just saying that?"

Santana swallows looking Rachel in the eye so she can see the truth in hers, "Really I kinda maybe like you." At Rachel's surprised gasps she quickly tries to back paddle, "I mean fuck, not that you're gay or anything and just because I have a crush on you doesn't mean…"

It was Rachel's turn to find Santana's rambling adorable. She decides to throw caution to the wind and pulls Santana in for a kiss. Santana's lips part in surprise and Rachel takes advantages and snakes her tongue into the Latina's mouth shyly. After getting over the initial surprise Santana groans tangling her hands into Rachel's silky locks. She's been inching to play in her hair since the first time she realized it was so pretty and shiny.

Rachel moans curling her hands into the fabric of Santana's shirt pulling her closer. A little off balances Santana falls on top of the diva moaning she throws her leg over the songstress's hips, straddling her. She feels the thing between her legs stir and she tries to pull away afraid that Rachel would be scared off by her extra appendage.

Rachel growls parting her legs, letting Santana fall between them and rocks her hips up. She doesn't know how or why she's feeling this bold but the Latina is a damn fine kisser and she doesn't want it to end. Not that she has much experience in kissing though. She's kissed a total of three people in her short laugh. The first was that creepy Jacob Ben Israel but he shouldn't really count because he planted one on her after she told him no while at her cousin Bar Mitzvah a couple of years ago. She hated it not only didn't she want it but his breath smiled like onions and it made her want to gag.

The next kiss was last year at her summer camp with one of the camp counselors. It was nice but nothing like the one Santana is giving her and she doesn't want it to end.

Santana whimpers when her hard cock brushes up against the wetness on Rachel's panties. She can feel it and it's making her harder. She tries to angle her hips away but Rachel wraps those deliciously long limbs around her waist and holds her prisoner.

Rachel hisses when something hard hits her clit, frowning she rocks her hips again moaning when the hardness hits her again. She tears her lips away to look down but Santana's body is blocking her line of sight. The curious diva snakes her hand down and cups the hardness that was straining the front of Santana's jeans, "Oh my…"

Santana whimpers when her cock twitches and jumps on Rachel's warm palm, "Rachel stop please." She puts her face in the crook of Rachel's neck hiding her hot face, "Please I can explain, that."

"Are you wearing a harness?" Rachel gives the shaft an experimental squeeze. "Were you expecting to sleep with someone tonight? Is that why you are wearing one?" The diva struggled to keep the jealousy out of her voice, because it's not as if they are together. She only found out like ten seconds ago Santana had a crush on her but Rachel's stomach twisted at the thought of Santana being with someone else.

"No, no," Santana's voice muffled. "It's that, I was born with it. It's real," her voice fades away as she waited for Rachel to push her off of her and call her a freak.

Rachel squeezes the cock harder and Santana moan into her neck, "That's, that's kind of hot."

Santana snaps her head with a incredulous look on her face, "Wait did you say hot? You mean that you're not freaked out about this?"

Rachel starts to rub the bulge lightly, "You forget that I have two dads so I've meet many interesting people and a few of them are transgender people."

Santana shakes her head frowning, "Transgender? That's like people being born in the wrong body right?" Rachel nods, "No I mean I'm a girl, I was born a girl but with something extra down there."

Rachel's mouth forms an 'O' shape, "Intersex? That's fascinating I've never meet one before that I knew about of course."

Santana tilts her head to the side adopting the confused puppy dog face that Rachel finds so adorable, "Actually you've meet two, ma and Brittany."

Rachel bites her lip wondering how Quinn will handle finding out, "That's fascinating, were you born with both characteristics? Or is a penis the only male part you have?"

Santana looks at her strangely most girls would be running out the door in a panic but not Rachel. And obviously not Quinn, "I have a vag but not much of one and I don't have balls. The dick is wear the clit should be and I have boobs. Real ones, I didn't buy them like some people say."

Rachel smiles, "I never believe the rumors, since according to most it is I who has the male genitalia not you or Brittany."

Santana sits back on her hunches and Rachel frowns when her hand falls away, "Yeah it was that bitch Kathy Greenburg that started that rumor which is one of the reasons I dethroned her ass." Santana runs a hand through her hair, "B didn't like the way she was treating you or Q ball and that rumor hit a little too close to home so the bitch had to go."

Rachel sits up on her elbows, "Really you did that for us? How incredibly sweet I must thank when I see her next and thank you for putting a stop to those horrible slushie facials."

Santana grins mischievously, "Well the only good thing about those fucking slushies was the fact that it ruined some of your creepy sweaters."

Rachel flashes an irritated look at the brunette cheerio, "There is nothing wrong with my sweaters I find them to be cute and adorable."

Santana snickers, "No dude it was creepy especially that owl, it was like those fucking eyes follow you wherever you go."

Rachel pouts, "I changed my mind I don't think I like you very much right now."

Santana's grin widens, "But I do love those short skirts you wear since your legs were the first thing I noticed about you."

Rachel's pout turns to shy smile, "I noticed your legs in your cheerios uniform as well."

Santana grins, "Awesome." When Rachel lets out a huge yawn Santana sighs, "I'm going to go and let you go back to sleep take the pills and drink the water so your hang over won't be so bad in the morning."

Rachel bites her lips nervously, "Can you stay here with me? I mean if you're tired and don't want to go back to the party."

Santana's grin morphs into a happy but shy smile. There's a lot you can say about Santana Fucking López sexy, bitching, venomous but shy wasn't something you'd call her very often, "I would love to sleep with you, I mean sleep in the same bed as you. I have to warn you though, I like to cuddle. Nothings safe from me while I'm sleeping."

"Oh so you're a notorious cuddlier," Rachel teases. "I think I'll chance it."

Santana stands up removing her shoes and socks, teasing right back, "Yeah whenever I have sleep overs with B, her cat runs and hides because I don't let go until I wake up." Her hands move to the button of her jeans, "I don't have any sleep shorts, so do you mind if I take these off?"

Rachel shakes her head, "No I think you should sleep comfortably and sleeping in pants aren't what I would call comfortable."

"Okay if you're sure," Santana hesitates but Rachel just nods laying back down watching as the Latina shimmies out of her tight jeans. The bulge is still visible and Rachel wonders how the two cheerios managed to hide them all these years. Rachel swallows when Santana turns her back to shrug out of her bra thankful that she didn't put one on tonight.

Santana walks to the door and turns the lock before turning off the light and Rachel quickly downs the pills and drains half of the water bottle. Leaving enough in case Santana got thirsty later of something. Santana walks back to the bed and climbs in with Rachel. Despite what she said about being a sleep hugger she lays the furthest away she could be.

Rachel sighs scooting closer until she could curl up next to her, "Good night Santana."

Santana smiles again, it seems like she's been doing that an awful lot these evening. She cranes her neck to kiss Rachel on the lips softly, "Night Tink."

The Latina lays there until she hears Rachel's breath even out and falls to sleep with a smile on her face.


	2. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this book is gonna be written from Quinn’s PoV so anything said in the vacinty of Quinn will be in the book.

Quinn opens her eyes and immediately felt a soft arm across her back she screws her eyes shut she coughed and then pulled the arm of her and grabbed her jeans off the floor she pulled them up “hey you’re not gonna stay” Brittany sitting up in the bed her hair tousled “I was thinking we could get breakfast.” 

“Alright but I’m sure either of us are good to drive” she says pulling her bra on before she pulls her shirt over her head

“That’s fine I know this great place down the street” Brittany says pulling on her jeans 

“Before we go I need to find Rachel”

“Alright I’ll be right here she says laying back on the bed

Rachel tried to sit up at the call of her name but her head feels like it’s made of lead “owww my head” Rachel groans

“Morning sleepyhead” Santana says

“Why is it so loud?” Rachel says putting her arm over eyes to protect her eyes from the sunlight streaming in through the windows 

“Come on girl your friends looking for you”

“Okay I’m up” Rachel says blinking at Santana 

“There you are Rachel midget bring your friend we’re going for breakfast”

“Okay I’ll meet you downstairs in 10”

“Hey you find your friend?” Brittany says popping a breath mint 

“Yeah she’s just getting dressed and she’s bringing a friend”

“Oh who?” Brittany asks inquiring

“I think her name was Santana Lopez or something”

“Oh shit you my best friend Santana. It takes me forever to order and Santana to get ready so do you wanna walk down and we can have a drink or something”

“That sounds great,” Quinn says, planting a chaste kiss on her lips, “sorry that was out of line.”

“No, no actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about. See I really like you.”

“Like like me like me”

“Yeah which I wanted to ask you this as you can see whom I do these kinds of things I use too many words so I’m gonna come right out and say would you date me.” She stutters

“Of course” Quinn jumps wrapping her legs around the taller girls waist 

“Break it up you two” Santana says standing at the bottom of the stairs as she slips on her sunglasses as Rachel stumbles down the stairs and into Santana. Santana pulls a second pair of sunglasses out of her purse and slips them onto Rachel's face. As the 4 women walked down Quinn kept looking up at her tall girlfriend, was she her girlfriend? “Britt what exactly are we?” She says looking up at Brittany 

“You're my girlfriend, aren't you?”

“So you wouldn't mind if I held your hand?”

“Of course.” She says so Quinn took this as a sign to slip my right into Brittany's outstretched left Rachel looked at Quinn and mouthed ‘nice’ to her and gave her a thumbs up. 

So Santana what are we exactly because last night you were really nice but I could possibly have been the alcohol but I happen to know from Puck that when it just you and him that you and I quote ‘can't stop gushing about me and you cute little dimple cheeks’ admit it the great and powerful Santana Lopez has a crush on me.”

“Alright fine I admit it your cute and your your dimples are the sweetest thing I've ever and every time you get slushied I feel awful and every time you start singing I fall in love with you a little bit more I only trash talk your MySpace page cause I was afraid to admit I had feelings for you.”

“Well no more hiding from who you really are” she says planting a searing kiss on Santana's lips “so Santana would you like to have dinner with me sometime?”

“Are you asking me out Tink?”

“Depending on your answer yes”

“Then I suppose my answer will have to be yes. You know everytime I see you it made me wanna scream with rage that you made it look like you were off the market with Quinnie.”

“Well I’m yours now.”

As the four friends sat down to a late breakfast Brittany and Quinn still holding hands under the table until there food came and then they pulled their hands apart and will they were eating Quinn felt like her heart was whole again after so many years of being broken “I love you Britt” Quinn whispers in Brittany's ear

“Well I love you too Quinnie.”

Later that night

“Look we promised no secrets between us right” Quinn says pulling away from the heated make out sesh 

“Yeah we did.”

“Right then this is difficult for me to talk about.”

“I’m always here for you.” She says putting a comforting hand on Quinn’s shoulder and gives her a warm smile

“I um I god why can’t I say this. I’m gonna spit it now I've got anxiety, social anxiety and ADD.”

“Well I’ve got autism and dyslexia so I guess we’re together in this.”

“I love you so much Britt.”

“I love you too so much babe. Wanna cuddle and watch a crap movie?”

“You read my mind.”


	3. Showmance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys another short one cause Quinn isn’t heavily featured in the first few episodes

“Mrs Sylvester wants to see you in her office Mr Shue. She doesn’t like being kept waiting.” Quinn says walking past Will and Emma

“Get up on this!  
Get up on this!”

“Ow! Baby!  
Salt and Pepa's here!”

“(Now wait a minute, y'all  
This dance ain't for everybody  
Only the sexy people  
So all you fly mothers, get on out there and dance  
Dance, I said!)”

“Salt and Pepa's here, and we're in effect  
Want you to push it, babe  
Coolin' by day then at night working up a sweat  
C'mon girls, let's go show the guys that we know  
How to become number one in a hot party show  
Now push it”

“Ah, push it - push it good  
Ah, push it - push it real good  
Ah, push it - push it good  
Ah, push it - p-push it real good”

“Hey! Ow!  
Get up on this!”

“Yo, yo, yo, yo, baby-pop  
Yeah, you come here, gimme a kiss  
Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed  
Can't you hear the music's pumpin' hard like I wish you would?  
Now push it” 

“Push it good  
Push it real good  
Push it good  
P-push it real good”

“Ah, push it”

The song ends and the entire gym breaks out in thunderous applause

“I have to say I’m really surprised you guys are trying out.”

“Well Rachel and I have been an item for a while now and what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t support her.”

“The moment I wake up  
Before I put on my makeup  
I say a little pray for you  
While combing my hair now,  
And wondering what dress to wear now,  
I say a little prayer for you”

“Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
And I will love you  
Forever, and ever, we never will part  
Oh, how I love you  
Together, forever, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me.”

“I run for the bus, dear,  
While riding I think of us, dear,  
I say a little prayer for you.  
At work I just take time  
And all through my coffee break-time,  
I say a little prayer for you.”

“Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
And I will love you  
Forever, and ever we never will part  
Oh, how I'll love you  
Together, forever, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me.”

I say a little prayer for you  
I say a little prayer for you

“My darling believe me, (beleive me)  
For me there is no one but you!  
Please love me too (answer his pray)  
And I'm in love with you (answer his pray)  
Answer my prayer now babe (answer his pray)”

“Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
And I will love you  
Forever, and ever we never will part  
Oh, how I'll love you  
Together, forever, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me (oooooooooh)”


	4. Acafellas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter should get longer now cause Quinn’s a more prominent character

“Of course he doesn’t want anything to do with us after you kicked him in the nads.” Finns says getting up out his chair 

“Then why’d he thank me?” Rachel says back

“The goal is to win. And now that Mr Shue has agreed to let us hire Dakota Stanley we can. Right babe?” Santana says spilling sweetly at Rachel and glaring at Finn 

“But he doesn't want us to be just doesn’t have the confidence to coach us anymore guys are real sensitive about this kind of stuff.”

“And is it her fault how Jolly Green Giant?” Santana says getting out of her seat and standing in between Finn and Rachel 

“Do you see anyone else in here with a plate of I’m sorry cookies?” Finn says looking down at Santana “I don’t just her.”

“I’m bored,” Quinn says standing up. “All those in favour of hiring Dakota Stanley?” Quinn asks the group the whole group except Finn puts their hands up

“Get off my stage” Dakota Stanley yells

“Mr Stanely!” Rachel yells “we’re the McKinley High Glee Club.”

“No interviews” Dakota yells as he climbs into his corvette 

“We’d like you to choreograph for us” Tina says

“Look, my fee is $8,000 per number plus a $10,000 bonus if you place in the top three. And with Dakota Stanley at the wheel you will place in the top three.” He pulls away and his tires screech

Dakota Stanley hands out folders to everyone in the group except the three Cheerios and Artie “please examine your personalised menus. This is what your going to be eating for the next six months.”

“Um my just says coffee.” Mercedes says

“Mm-hmm”

“What’s smelt?” Rachel asks.

“A pungent low carb fresh water fish.”Dakota Stanley answers

“Okay let’s start with today’s business. Artie your cut you’re not trying hard enough.”

“At what?” Artie asks

“At walking.” He answers

“We can’t be wheeling you around during every number. It throws off the whole dynamic and it’s depressing.”

“So you’re kicking him out?” Mercedes asks putting up an argument

“Mm-hmm you too. Youse got to go Effie.” Dakota Stanley says.

“You can’t kick people out of Glee club just because you don’t like the way they look.”

“What don’t you shut your face gash and stay away from aerosol cans because you could burst into flames at any second?”

“You three. You’re great. You’re perfect. Seriously, don't change thing.”

“Uh you ew nose job.”

“Now just hold on a second.”

“What? What was that Frakenteen? Why don’t you wipe that dopey look of your face and get some lotion for those knuckles you’ve been dragging around.”

“What’s wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with me is that you’re freakishly tall. I feel like a woodland creature. Um, am I hurting your feelings? Did I say something wrong? Because I thought you wanted somebody who respected you enough to tell you the truth. But maybe you don’t have the confidence to hear it, hmm? Maybe you need someone who’s going to lie to you and tell you things like, ‘you got what it takes.’ But as far as I can see you don’t. So why don’t you just take little second, take a breather and ask yourself ‘do I wanna be a winner or not?’” He says finishing his monologue laughing to himself

“Screw this.” Finn says “I quit”

“Me t-t-t-too.” Tina says

“Lets roll Artie” Mercedes says wheeling Artie out of the room

“No no great you know separate the weak from the chaff that’s perfect.”

“Wait” Rachel says calling after them they turn to face her “Barbara Streisand. When Barbara was a young ingénue everyone told her to be a star she’d have to get a nose job. Thankfully she refused.”

“Where’s this going Yentl?”

“Where it’s going is that. We don’t need you. Let’s face it. We’re never gonna be as good of dancers as Vocal Adrenaline. We’re gonna win cause we’re different. And that is what makes us special.”

“They told Freddie to get his teeth fixed.” Mercedes says

“Curtis Mayfield was more successful after he was paralysed.”

“Jim Abbott.”

“Who?”

“The one armed pitcher for the Yankees pitched a no hitter.”

“Okay so yeah misfits and spaz head can make it too. That’s great what’s your point?”

“They told Elton John to give up the paraphernalia but did he no.” Brittany said

“And did Freddie stop when the press found out his sexuality no” Quinn says

“I think our point is.” Santana says is that we don’t wed you and my girlfriend is taller than you.”

“Barely.”


	5. Preggers

“Hey babe what’s with the silent treatment? Whatever I did I’m sorry.”

“I’m pregnant.” She says tearing running down her face. Quinn voice fades out at blood rushes to Brittanys ears

“Mine?” Brittany says slightly dumbstruck

“Yes stupid yours”

“The party?” Brittany asks

“Yeah the party.” Quinn confirms

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Are you?” She asks

“No”

“Holy shit I’m gonna be a mom.”

“I really thought I had a shot at getting out here” she cries as she throws her head into the tall blonde girls chest.

Quinn climbs into her car crying “how many weeks are you?” Terri asks startling Quinn “from the looks of you I’d say no more than five or six. I assume you haven’t told your parents yet. How could you? After daddy bought you this car so you could drive him to the Chastity Ball. You can’t raise this baby Quinn.”

“I’m sorry but who are you?” Quinn ask

“I’m just someone who wants to help. I don’t need your help. Get the hell out of my car!” 

“Really? What kind of prenatal vitamins are you taking? Yeah here.” Terri gives her a bottle “three times a day or your baby will be ugly.” 

“I don't understand. What do you want from me?” She asks

Brittany pulls something out of her bag and turns to look at Quinn “it’s my baby blanket my parents gave me. I used to cry without it so I took it everywhere hence why it’s a little dirty. I want our baby to have it. I’m going to do everything I can to be a good mother.”

“Thank you Britt” 

“So we’re keeping our baby then.”

“Of course unless you don’t wanna?”

“Now as good a time as any” Brittany says getting on one knee “Lucy Quinn Fabray I love you will you move in with me?” Brittany says pulling key out of her bag

“Yes baby of course I will.”

“I know your parents are really hard on you and I don’t want them to kick you to the curb when they find out you're pregnant so you can come live with me and then we can raise our baby together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im skipping Rhodes Not Taken cause Rachel never quit to join the musical


	6. Vitamin D

Five six seven eight step turn out in ball change step ball change step. You you you you.” Mr Shue said at several members Glee Club “and ba-ba-ba. Turn… come on guys you’re sleepwalking on me here. Give me energy. We’ve got sectionals in two …”

“Please Sectionals is going to be a breeze.” Mercedes says 

“Maybe so. But if we coast through Sectionals we will get killed at Regionals. We have to be on our game”

Kurt laughs at something on his phone and Mr Shue looks at him. “Sorry. Funny YouTube.” He apologises “It’s the grape stomping one.”

“Great news guys. Just got the competition brackets for Sectionals, and we are in really good shape. There’s only two other teams. We beat them, we make it to Regionals. Drumroll please Finn.” Finn gives him a drumroll “A School for the Deaf in Dayton and someplace called Jane Addams Academy.”

“Jane Addams? That’s a halfway house for girls just getting out of juvie.” Mercedes says

“Th-th-this is great.”

“People who can’t hear what they’re singing and criminals who don’t care it’s gonna be a cake walk.” 

“Competition.” Mr Shue says pinning up a series of pictures including lightning an above ground swimming pool two old dudes a bear and shark “everyone of these people or elements is a champion in their own right. But they use competing against each other to make themselves better.”

“I don’t understand how lighting is in competition with an above ground swimming pool” 

“Just go with it.” Mr Shue says “you guys have become complacent. You were great at the invitational, but you’ve gotta up your game if you want to get through Sectionals. Okay split up. Guys on the left side, girls on the right side. Let’s go come on” the boys and girls move to their respective sides and Kurt tries to join the girls side. “All right Kurt.” Mr Shue nods his head over to the girls. “Here’s the deal. Two teams - Boys versus girls. One week from today you will each perform a mashup of your choice.”

“What’s a mashup?” Puck asks

“A mash up is when you take two songs and mash them together to make an even richer explosion of musical expression. Boys will perform on Tuesday and girls the next day. I want you guys to go all okay costumes choreography. Whoever wins the competition gets to choose the number for Sectionals”

“Wait who’s gonna be the judge?” Rachel asks “your gender makes you biased.”

“Ahh there is going to be a celebrity judge.” Mr Shue answers

“Wh-who?” Tina asks

“Oh well you’re gonna have to show to find out.”” Mr Shue says

“Feel alright Quinn?” Sue asks

“I’m just really tired from Glee Club.” She answers

At the mall

“Babe you're sure you're alright?” Brittany asks

“Babe it’s just some of my jeans aren’t fitting and well I need new jeans so I’ll see you back at school” she says kissing Brittany on the cheek.

[FINN:]  
“This ain't a song for the broken hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith departed  
And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out aloud”

[GUYS:]  
“It's my life!”

[FINN:]  
“It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive”

[GUYS:]  
“It's my life!  
These are my confessions”

[ARTIE:]  
“Just when I thought I said all I could say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way” 

[GUYS:]  
“These are my confessions”

[ARTIE:]  
“If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so thrown and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part two of mine”

[GUYS:]  
“You better stand tall  
When they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break  
Baby, don't back down  
These are my confessions”

[FINN:]  
“It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever”

[GUYS:]  
“These are my confessions”

[FINN:]  
“I just wanna live while I'm alive”

[GUYS:]  
“It's my life”

[ARTIE:]  
“Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way”

[GUYS:]  
“These are my confessions”

[FINN:]  
“I just wanna live while I'm alive!”

[GUYS:]  
“It's my life!”

“”Awesome guys. Geez I didn’t know you had it in you. It’s like somebody slipped something in your juice boxes. Whoo! You girls better bring it tomorrow. Otherwise we have found our opening number for Sectionals.” The guys whoop

“Everyone gets a dose.” Terri says handing the girls pill cups with the ‘vitamin D’ in it”except for Quinn you get folic acid”

“Are you sure we should be doing this?” Rachel asks 

“Oh it over the counter it’s safe” Terri says “you can trust me I’m a nurse it’s good for you.” She smiles sweetly all the girls take the pills

“Thank you so much it really is a pleasure. While the boys choose a selection of songs that cast an eye inwards on the irresponsible life choices and sexual hunger in today’s modern teens we have chosen a selection of songs that speaks to the nation as a whole these troubling times filled with economic uncertainty and unbridled social woe. Because if there’s two things America needs right now it’s sunshine and optimism. Also angels.” Rachel finishes gasping for air

[RACHEL:]  
“Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
They didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound”

“It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out  
Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can feel your halo”

[GIRLS:]  
“And don't it feel good!  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)  
I can see your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)  
And don't it feel good!  
I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure  
And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door” 

[RACHEL:]  
“Oh now now!”

[GIRLS:]  
“I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah ohoh!  
And don't it feel good!”

“I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo” 

[RACHEL:]  
“I can see your halo  
HALO!”

“Ladies I don’t even know what to say you did such a good job. I don’t know what you guys did but keep doing it. Our celebrity judge has her work cut out for her.”

“We’re really sorry mr Shue.”

“We didn’t mean to get you in trouble.”

“I’m really disappointed in you guys. Glee is supposed to be about what’s in your heart not what coursing through your veins.”

“We know. And I think I speak for everyone when I say that we’d be happy to move forward and put this episode behind us.”

“Well it’s not that simple. Because of this debacle it’s been decided that I’m no longer fit to run Glee Club by myself. We’ve been assigned a co director.”

“Who?” Rachel asks as Sue walks in the door 

“Hey kids. I got to tell you I’m just thrilled to be coming on board to co captain your little show biz cruise. I can’t wait to start sing and dancing and maybe even putting in the ritz a bit.”


	7. Throw down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note is anyone has seen the CW show Constantine or Legends of Tomorrow josh sounds like John thick London accent with a whole load of punk and dash of rockabilly

The Glee Club is watching Sue and Will fight and argue.

A week ago

“As we head into Sectionals I wanna get some feedback like what kind of stuff you guys would like to be doing. Is there anything, any music in particular that you guys want to do?” Mr Shue asks the group

“Could we try something a little more… black?” Mercedes asks 

“I agree. We do an awful lot of show tunes.”

“Can we do some Queen?” Brittany asks

“I’d love to Brittany but for that I need a guitarist and we don’t have one of those.”

“That’s why I took the liberty of inviting a friend of mine Mr Shue. He's an expert in Queen and here he is now.” Brittany says pointing at the door as a shaggy brown hair boy in a leather jacket a Queen t shirt on about 6 feet tall beat up black converse high tops and skinny jeans which where frayed and ripped in places, broad shoulders and a cigarette behind his ear a guitar slung across his shoulder “everyone this is my friend Josh. Josh Constantine”

“Wait Constantine as in John Constantine the famous magician.”

“Yep?”

“You alright mate?” Josh says in a London accent as he shook Brittanys hand

“What the fuck you being so formal for bring it in” Brittany says pulling Josh into a hug

Mr Shue walks up to Josh “you alright Mr Shue?” he says in his thick London accent “Britt said you want me to come play some Queen how about In The Lap of God Revisted?” An resounding chorus of yes filled

As he pulled the guitar over his shoulder and plugged it in the amp on the floor and he struck a few chords and tuned up the guitar before breaking into the guitar chords for the song

“It's so easy, but I can't do it  
So risky, but I gotta chance it  
So funny, there's nothing to laugh about  
My money, that's all you wanna talk about  
I can see what you want me to be  
But I'm no fool”

“It's in the lap of the Gods  
Wo wo la la la  
I can see what you want me to be  
I'm no fool”

“No beginning, there's no ending  
There's no meaning in my pretending  
Believe me, life goes on and on and on  
Forgive me when I ask you where do I belong  
You say I (You can do it)  
Can't (You can do it)  
Set (You can go and set her free)  
You free from me  
But that's not true  
It's in the lap of the Gods”

“Wo wo la la la oh  
I can see what you want me to be  
But I'm no fool  
It's in the lap of the Gods”

“Wo wo la la la wo  
Wo wo la la  
Wo wo ooh  
But that's not true  
It's in the lap of the Gods”

“Wo wo la la la wo  
Wo wo la la  
Wo wo ooh  
But I'm no fool  
It's in the lap of the Gods”

“Wo wo la la la wo  
Wo wo la la  
Wo wo ooh”

“It's in the lap of the Gods”

“Wo wo la la la wo  
Wo wo la la  
Wo wo ooh  
But I'm no fool  
It's in the lap of the Gods”

“Wo wo la la la wo  
Wo wo la la  
Wo wo ooh”

“That was good Josh but I think if you joined us and you work on it you could hit the top of the range of those Wo wo la la la and we’re always looking for diversity”

“Well I’m flattered I’ll gladly accept but I can’t sing on stage and play the guitar so if you want me to sing that song I’m gonna need to teach my mate how to play guitar.”

“I’m freaking out”

“Everything is going to be fine,” Britt says, kissing her on the head.

“Relax at your age there’s very little chance of anything being wrong.” The disgruntled doctor says to the couple 

“Cool.” Brittany says

“Your friend from London was nice.” Quinn says “Yeah I met him at the troubled youth centre for autistic teens we bonded over a shared fact that it cats do illegal stuff and a love of Queen and our struggle with our homosexuality and he showed me his boyfriend lovely guy.”

“Okay this is gonna be a little cold to the touch.”

“Can you just be careful of my uniform?” She asks

“Given your ages what are you two planning on doing once this little one is born?” The doctor asks

“We’re keeping it because it may be out of wedlock but it’s still our child.”

“Well if it makes a difference it’s a girl.” The doctor says

“A little girl.” Quinn says with a tear in her eye

“Hey babe I have suggestions for her name?”

“What about Beth for her first name?”

“I love it.”

“Lady’s choice. Heads.” Sue flips the coins which Will catch’s out of the air

“Heads”

“Awesome. All right the following students have been selected. For a special elite Glee Club know as ‘Sues Kids’.”

“Hold we agreed not to split up the group.”

“Oh come Will. Give me a chance to do things the Sue Sylvester way. Maybe my proven leadership abilities can help this group of mouth breathers place at Sectionals.”

“We can even compete in Sectionals if we divide the group Sue. It’s against the rules.”

“You need to crack a book William. Here I have Show Choir Rulebook page 24 provision 14 second addendum. ‘All twelve members must perform however not all members must perform every song.’”

“Fine. Just go ahead and take the football players and your Cheerios.”

Sue slips her glasses on. “All right everybody listen up. When you hear your name called, cross over to my shiny black thing.”

“That’s called a piano Sue.” 

“Santana. Wheels. Gay kid. Come on. Move it. Asian, other Asian, Aretha, Shaft and London. See Will I don’t want to participate in a group that ignores the needs of the minority students.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Oh I wouldn’t kid about this Will and maybe that's your problem. Bigotry is no laughing matter.”

“And that’s how Sue sees it.” Santana says

“Outstanding.”


	8. Mash up

As Josh, Brittany and Quinn walk towards the choir room Karofsky stalked down the corridor and slushies the three of them

“What the fuck dickweed” Josh says pushing him against the wall

“I’ve wanted to do that since you got here England.”

“Mate he’s not worth it.” Brittany pulls Josh away

“Fuck you dick weed” Josh flips Karofsky off as they walk away 

“Hey Josh mate how well do you know Bust a Move.”

“By Young MC that was my did favourite non Queen song.”

“Think you can drop me a beat.” 

“You got it.”

“Finn wanna sing the lead.”

“Now before we start your homework is to find an unexpected mashup to it.” Josh puts his hand up “and yes Josh it can be Queen song.” He does a little fist pump.

“Now Finn take us through it.”

“Sorry Mr Shue, I got battering rammed in at football.”

“Okay Puck how about it?”

“I don’t really groove on Young MC.”

“You bloody idiots alright Mr Shue show us how it’s done mate. Artie mate back me with up a sweet bass hook.”

“You got it.”

“Bust it”

“This here's a tale for all the fellas  
Tryin' to do what those ladies tell us  
Get shot down 'cause you're over zealous  
Play hard to get, females get jealous”

“Okay smartie, go to a party  
Girls are scantily clad and showin' body  
A chick walks by, you wish you could sex her  
But you're standin' on the wall like you was Poindexter”

“Your movie's showin', so you're goin'  
Could care less about the five you're blowin'  
Theater gets dark just to start the show  
And then you spot a fine woman sittin' in your row”

“She's dressed in yellow, she says "Hello  
Come sit next to me, you fine fellow"  
You run over there without a second to lose  
And what comes next, hey bust a move”

“If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it  
Just bust a move  
If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it”

“Your best friend Harry has a brother Larry  
In five days from now he's gonna marry  
He's hopin' you can make it there if you can  
'Cause in the ceremony you'll be the best man”

“You say "neato," check your libido  
And roll to the church in your new tuxedo  
The bride walks down just to start the wedding  
And there's one more girl you won't be getting”

“So you start thinkin', then you start blinkin'  
A bride maid looks and thinks that you're winkin'  
She thinks you're kinda cute so she winks back  
And then you're feelin' really fine 'cause the girl is stacked”

“Reception's jumpin, bass is pumpin'  
Look at the girl, and your heart starts thumpin'  
Says she wants to dance to a different groove  
Now you know what to do, G, bust a move”

“You want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it  
Just bust a move  
If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it”

“Move it, boy  
Uh, uh, uh, hey, uh, uh, ya, uh  
Huh, hey, huh, hey, uh, uh, hey, ya, ya”

“You sorry lot maybe a long shot but bloody hell can you but a move takes me back to when I was rocking London with my old band the smell we were a rubbish punk band.”

“Well here’s to being in something better than a rubbish London punk band” Mr Shue says.

Two days later

Everyone is staring at the clock as Josh kicks opens the door and yells. LAlright you sorry lot here’s my tribute to British punk. Cause nevermind the bollocks we are gonna rock Sectionals. Yo Artie back me up with your slick bass moves Britt.”

“Yeah yeah I know make the drums my bitch or look like a wanker trying.” She says in a cockney accent

“You’re learning mate.”

“God save the queen  
The fascist regime  
They made you a moron  
Potential H-bomb”

“God save the queen  
She ain't no human being  
There is no future  
In England's dreaming”

“Don't be told what you want  
Don't be told what you need  
There's no future, no future,  
No future for you”

“God save the queen  
We mean it man  
We love our queen  
God saves”

“God save the queen  
'Cause tourists are money  
And our figurehead  
Is not what she seems”

“Oh God save history  
God save your mad parade  
Oh Lord God have mercy  
All crimes are paid”

“When there's no future  
How can there be sin  
We're the flowers in the dustbin  
We're the poison in your human machine  
We're the future, your future”

“God save the queen  
We mean it man  
We love our queen  
God saves”

“God save the queen  
We mean it man  
And there is no future  
In England's dreaming”

“No future, no future,  
No future for you  
No future, no future,  
No future for me”

“No future, no future,  
No future for you  
No future, no future  
For you”

“You know no matter how many times I’m told punk sucks I must admit that punk rules.”

“How fancy another one?”

“This one was top of the charts in 1979. Alright you bloody wankers we’re gonna hit you lot with your rhythm stick.”

“In the deserts of Sudan  
And the gardens of Japan  
From Milan to Yucatan  
Every woman, every man”

“Hit me with your rhythm stick.  
Hit me! Hit me!  
Je t'adore, ich liebe dich,  
Hit me! hit me! hit me!  
Hit me with your rhythm stick.  
Hit me slowly, hit me quick.  
Hit me! Hit me! Hit me!”

“In the wilds of Borneo  
And the vineyards of Bordeaux  
Eskimo, Arapaho  
Move their body to and fro.”

“Hit me with your rhythm stick.  
Hit me! Hit me!  
Das ist gut! C'est fantastique!  
Hit me! hit me! hit me!  
Hit me with your rhythm stick.  
It's nice to be a lunatic.  
Hit me! Hit me! Hit me!”

“Hit me! Hit me! Hit me!  
In the dock of Tiger Bay  
On the road to Mandalay  
From Bombay to Santa Fe  
Over hills and far away”

“Hit me with your rhythm stick.  
Hit me! Hit me!  
C'est si bon, mm? Ist es nicht?  
Hit me! hit me! hit me!  
Hit me with your rhythm stick.  
Two fat persons, click, click, click.  
Hit me! Hit me! Hit me!”

“Hit me! Hit me! Hit me!  
Hit me!  
Hit me!  
Hit me! Ow!  
Hit me!  
Hit me!  
Hit me! hit me!”

“Hit me [Repeat: x 5]”

“Hit me! Hit me! Hit me!”

Everyone stands in the choir room drinking slushees. “I’d like to propose a toast to Mr Shue. You were right about Glee Club and football being a killer combination.” Everyone whoops.

“Mr Shue I’m sorry to report that we’ve all been remissed about completing your assignment this week.”

“Yeah none of us could find a good groove for ‘Bust a Move’.”

And I personally feel like failure. I mean aside from hit me with your stick and god save the Queen we didn’t find anything that fit.”

“Well that’s okay guys because I feel like the lesson landed and that’s what’s important. And we are glad to have you back Finn.” The group murmurs in agreement “you okay Quinn?” Mr Shue asks

“Do I look okay?” Quinn says “I’m devastated. Now that I’m off the Cheerios I’ll start everyday with a slushee facial.”

“That’s okay if that happens Quinn. Because there are 11 of your friends right here who are gonna be more than happy to clean you off.”

The group murmurs in agreement again.

“Alright you sorry lot of wankers how about one more punk song for the road.”

“There's unlimited supply  
And there is no reason why  
I tell you it was all a frame  
They only did it 'cos of fame  
Who?”

“E.M.I. E.M.I. E.M.I.”

“Too many people had the suss  
Too many people support us  
Un unlimited amount  
Too many outlets in and out  
Who?”

“E.M.I E.M.I E.M.I”

“And sir and friends are crucified  
A day they wished that we had died  
We are an addition  
We are ruled by none  
Never ever never”

“And you thought that we were faking  
That we were all just money making  
You do not believe we're for real  
Or you would lose your cheap appeal?”

“Don't judge a book just by the cover  
Unless you cover just another  
And blind acceptance is a sign  
Of stupid fools who stand in line  
Like”

“E.M.I E.M.I E.M.I”

“Unlimted edition  
With an unlimited supply  
That was the only reason  
We all had to say goodbye”

“Unlimited supply (E.M.I)  
There is no reason why (E.M.I)  
I tell you it was all a frame (E.M.I)  
They only did it 'cos of fame (E.M.I)  
I do not need the pressure (E.M.I)  
I can't stand those useless fools (E.M.I)  
Unlimited supply (E.M.I)  
Hello E.M.I  
Goodbye A & M”


	9. Wheels

Quinn sits in the bleachers watching the Cheerios perform when they stop practicing Brittany comes and sit next to her “you’ve really gotta stop doing this to yourself.”

“What?”

“I’m really sorry that you’re off the team if you want I’ll quit too spend more time with you.”

“You shouldn’t give up on what you love just because you feel like it’s making me feel bad go live life be free. Don’t let me be a lead weight on your fun. But we do have a more pressing matter.” She says pulling a letter out of her bag

“$685?”

“That’s how much a sonogram costs.”

“Holy fuck. Well it’s a good thing I got a job.” Brittany says

“You get a job.”

“Yep and my first paycheck is coming in 9 hours I promise I’ll do whatever it takes to support us even if means asking for help from my parents how I might add are not strict Christians and have said to me if I help you and be a good mother they’ll stand by me.”

“You big lovable sod you.” Quinn says punching her in the shoulder

Artie struggles to tie his shoes “you alright there mate” Josh says bending down to tie attire shoe lace for him

“Thank you. You know for a punk you got a really good moral compass.”

“Yeah well I maybe a punk but me dad taught me some morals and you may friend have spent all your life as the underdog take it from me it ain’t easy being different I think Brittany mentioned it but I’m autistic so I hate meeting new people the only reason I showed up here was cause Brittany promised to buy the booze next time we went out.”

“All right guys we’re doing a new number for Sectionals.”

“Mr Shue?”

“Yeah?” 

“Is it a punk number?”

“No not this time but maybe next year.” Josh looks crestfallen but when Mr Shue finishes his sentence his face picks up.

“So it turns out that previous winners take Sectionals with these songs.”

“Defying Gravity. I have an iPod shuffle dedicated to selections from Wicked.”

“Think you can handle it Rachel?”

“It’s my go to shower song. It’s also my ringtone.”

“Why do we have to go all vanilla on this song? See what we need is my chocolate thunder.”

“Okay we don’t have time to rearrange a song for you Mercedes Rachel is singing it. Don’t worry we’ll find something for you. To dip in chocolate.” Laughter reverberates around the room. “Onto item two. The school won’t pay for the special bids we need to take Artie and his wheelchair to Sectionals and Josh’s mom nor his nurse can’t come to keep him focused before the performance and then calm him down and work the adrenaline out of his system afterwards.”

“W-W-What?!” Tina shouts

“That’s completely unfair and without Josh how are we supposed to do the closing number?”

“So we’re going to have to raise the money to pay for it ourselves. See when I was in Glee Club, and we need new silk cummerbunds for Regionals we held a bake sale.”

“Sorry to interrupt Mr Shue but my mom got the day of work so she can come to Sectionals with us.”

“You’re joking right? I mean bake sales are kind of bougie.” Santana asks

“So hip people stopped eating delicious sugary treats?”

“Mr Shue Britt and I should sit this one out because we're not good at recipes.”

“Yeah Mr Shue kids are busier than when you went here. We’ve got homework and football and then normal work and teen pregnancy’s lunch.” Brittany says

“Can’t Artie’s dad just take him?” Mercedes says

“I can’t believe how insensitive you’re all being. Are you a team?”

“Of course. But Artie understands don’t you Artie?”

Josh gets up from his seat and walks up to the front. “I thought my band was a bunch of insensitive wankers but you lot you top the bloody bill. You all just stood around and watched Artie struggle to tie his shoelaces and not one of you help him until I came in the room and do you know what the first thing I saw was? A kid trying his hardest to overcome his terrible adversity trying twice as hard to keep up with the rest of you.”

“I couldn’t have put it better myself Josh.”

“Look mate I get it it’s difficult to be different my autism is what got me sent here.”

“Pray tell.” Artie says

“Well this dickhead Collin wouldn’t leave me and my boyfriend alone so one day when he kept flicking my ear I turned around and punched him and I kept punching him until I couldn’t feel my knuckles anymore and so six weeks later I ended up in this tiny little town. How’d you end up in the wheelchair mate?”

“Well when I was in a car crash when I was eight by the time the firemen pulled me out my spine was already fractured. And I’ve been like this ever since.”

“It’s tough I know what it’s like to be invisible. Everyone always sees autism or in your case the chair before they see you they spent their whole lives acting like you mate of glass.”

“You know you’re the first one to understand how it feels.” Artie says

“Come on mate I’ll walk you to your next class.”

The next day

“I have something I’d like to say. I wanna audition for the Wicked solo.”

“Kurt, there's a high F in it.”

“It’s well within my range.”

“Well I think Rachel will be just fine for the female lead but I’m happy to have you try out something else Kurt. And we’ll make sure it’s got a killer high note in it.”

“Anyway I wanted to say something to all of you I was really disappointed that Josh was the only one who stood up for Artie and help him when he need it I’m also a little disappointed at how you were also willing to take the bus to Sectionals and make Artie drive by himself with his dad. We’re a team guys. We’re in this Glee Club together.”

“Artie doesn’t care.” Mercedes says

“Has one of you asked Artie how he ended up in that wheelchair cause I did.”

“And actually I do care. It kinda hurt my feelings.”

“We didn’t think you’d take it personally.”

“Sometimes you’re annoying and I can see your hickeys but don’t take that personally.”

“I don’t think you understand how much harder Josh Artie and Brittany have to work to keep up. We’re riding to Sectionals together or not at all. And to pay for Arties bus we’re having a bake sale. St Ignatius nursing home was having a tag sale and my AV club friends agreed to help out for the next week each of you is going to spend three hours a day in a wheelchair. Oh oh oh and we’re doing a wheelchair themed number.”

“Artie mate I’ll race you to math class.”

“Boy you are on.” Artie says as the two line themselves out in the hallways and they raced away.

“Cupcake” Finn says “these cupcakes suck that's why we’re not selling any.”

“It’s not about the cupcakes. It’s about us. Nobody wants to buy from losers. We’re in Glee Club and in wheelchairs.”

“You know you bloody wankers should stop bitching about it, think Artie has to live like this everyday.”

“He has a point and Quinn has a point. Six months ago I could have sold 50 of these things on fear alone.” Then Brittany walks over with Becky Jackson.

“Oh my god. What is she doing?!” Quinn yells

“I actually think they're friends.” Finn says

“Brittanys always cheating on her test paper in math class.”

“See so many? And look how pretty they are Becky.” Brittany says walking over

“Wow.”

“Babe where’s your wheelchair?” Quinn asks 

“I lost it.”

“How am I supposed to trust you with our daughter if you can’t even go one day without losing a wheelchair.”

“Well a wheelchair doesn’t make noise our daughter will.” Quinn facepalms

“Are you a cheerleader?” Becky asks “it’s so cool.” 

“So is buying a cupcake. That's really cool.”

“But I don’t have any money.” Beck says

“That’s okay I have some.” Brittany says pulling dollar bill out of her backpack and giving it to Finn who hands her a cupcake which she gives to Becky

“Thanks.” Becky says walking away 

“So how much do we have now?” Brittany asks

“Well with this one dollar we have … one dollar.”

“This is ridiculous. I can’t believe you lost your wheelchair Britt you’re an idiot I can’t believe I ever thought I could trust you with a baby when you can’t even look after a damn wheelchair.”

“Stop attacking me you’re the only person who hasn’t called me stupid.” She storms off as Quinn wheels her wheelchair out from under the table

“Britt I’m sorry.”

“Leave me alone.” Brittany says through the tears picking up the pace as she pushes through the main door and ran away from Quinn

Later

“Josh.”

“You alright Quinn, how you doing?”

“Shitty look I messed up I called Brittany an idiot and now she is ignoring my messages.”

“Now the trick is to tell her you're sorry and then let her choose the baby’s name.”

“You are a lifesaver Josh.” Quinn says wheeling away

“Brittany look I’m sorry okay can we please talk.”

“What’s the time talk about Quinn you called me stupid and it really hurt you said somethings that really stung.”

“Hey if you come back to Glee then I’ll see it in my heart to name our baby Beth.”

“Really come on we’re late.”

“I’ll meet you there, I've gotta find my wheelchair.”

“You mean the wheelchair in the back of your car.”

“So that’s where it went.”

“You’re an idiot but you’re my idiot.” Quinn says

In the auditorium 

Artie wheels in front for everyone. “The key to a double turn is to go for it. You push with the right wheel and pull as hard as you can with the left wheel and find a spot on the wall to spot you so you don’t get dizzy.” Everyone begins spinning the same direction except Brittany whose spinning in the opposite direction

“Babe wrong way” Quinn points out helpfully

“Thanks babe.” Brittany says

“Okay guys take five all right.? Remember to show up early on Thursday. It’s Rachel vs Kurt.” 

“Mr Shue Quinn and I aren’t gonna be there on Thursday Quinn has a doctors appointment during rehearsals so.”

“Artie mate can we talk?” Josh says his distinctive accent ringing out from the back of the stage

“Sure what’s up mate?” They says as the two roll away

Thursday at the doctors office

“Babe I’m so nervous.”

“Hey there’s no need to be worried remember what the doctor said last time at your age there’s a very little chance of anything being wrong.”

“Yeah but what if she turns out like you?” Quinn says

“Then I’ll love him or her just the same.”

The next day in the auditorium

“1200 bucks. That’s enough for the short bus and two cases of Natty Light for the ride home.” Puck says handing Mr Shue the money

“Oh dream on buddy.” Mr Shue says hitting him the chest with the stack of bills everyone cheers and applauses “I’m very proud of you guys. Artie why don’t you give this to Principal Figgins yourself?” Mr Shue says handing the money to Artie

“What’s wrong dude?” Finn asks

“I really appreciate what you guys did for me, but I’m not the only kid in a wheelchair at this school. And I’m sure there will be others after I graduate. And I know how important it is for all of us to go to Sectionals together, but I think I’d rather get a ride from my dad and use this money for a handicapped ramp in the auditorium.”

“I mean I sure would beat carrying you in everyday, mate.” Josh says coming up behind Artie 

“Rollin Rollin Rollin on a river  
(This ones for you Artie)”

“Left a good job in the city  
Workin' for the man every night and day  
And I never lost one minute of sleep'n  
Worryin' about the way things might have been”

“Big wheels Keep on turnin'  
Oohh the Proud Mary keeps on burnin'  
And we're rollin' (rollin)  
Rollin yeah (rollin), rollin on the river (rollin on the river)”

“Said we're rollin' (rollin)  
Rollin (rollin), rollin on the river (rollin on the river)”

[beat quickens]

“So I Left a good job in the city  
Workin' for the man every night and day  
And I never lost one minute of sleep'n  
Worryin' about the way things might have been”

“Big wheels Keep on turnin (turning)  
Proud Mary keeps on burnin' (burning)  
And we're rollin' (rollin)  
Rollin (rollin), rollin on the river (rollin on the river)  
rollin' (rollin) Rollin (yeah), rollin on the river (rollin on the river)”

“da do do do [x3] ba da da ba ba ba ba ba yeah” 

“Cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis yall (Memphis yall)  
and I pumped a lot of tane down in New Orleans (Ne Orleans)  
But I never saw the good side of the city until I hitched  
a ride on the river boat Queen”

“Big wheels Keep on turnin (turning)  
Proud Mary keeps on burnin' (burning)  
And we're rollin' (rollin)  
Rollin (rollin), rollin on the river (rollin on the river)  
rollin' (yeah) Rollin (rollin), rollin on the river (rollin on the river)”

“da do do do [x3] ba da da ba ba ba ba ba yeah” 

“If you come down to the river (do do do)  
I betcha you're gonna find some people who live (do do do)  
You don't have to worry  
If you have no money  
The people on the river are happy to give”

“big wheel keeps on turnin' (turning)  
Proud Mary keeps on burnin' (burning)  
rollin', rollin' (rollin') Rollin' on a river(rollin' on a river)  
Rollin', rollin' (yeah), rollin' on a river (rollin' on a river) 

da do do do [x3] ba da da ba ba ba ba ba yeah”

“rollin' (rollin'), rollin' (rollin') Rollin' on a river (rollin' on a river)  
Rollin' (rollin'), rollin' (rollin'), rollin' on a river (rollin')  
da do do do [x3] ba da da ba ba ba ba ba yeah”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys apologies for all the British slang but as a Londoner we call people wankers all the time


	10. Hairography

“Chatonja, Can you handle this?  
Aphasia, Can you handle this?  
Jayelle, Can you handle this?  
I don't think they can handle this!”

“Barely move, we've arrived  
Lookin' sexy, lookin' fly  
Baddest chicks, chicks inside  
DJ, jam tonight  
I don't need anything  
There you are, come on baby  
Don't you wanna, dance with me  
Can you handle, handle me?”

“You gotta do much better  
If you gonna  
Dance with me tonight  
You gotta work your jelly  
If you gonna  
Dance with me tonight  
Read my lips carefully  
If you like what you see  
Move, groove, proove  
You can handle me  
By the looks I got you  
Shook up and scared of me  
Buckle your seatbelt,  
It's time for takeoff”

“I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this  
'Cause my body too  
Bootylicious for ya babe”

“I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this  
'Cause my body too  
Bootylicious for ya babe”

“Baby, can you handle this?  
Baby, can you handle this?  
Baby, can you handle this?  
I don't think you  
Can handle this oooh”

“I'm about to break you off  
Ladies and gentlmen goin hard  
Lead my hips,  
Slap my thighs  
Swing my hair,  
Square my eyes  
Lookin' hot,  
Smellin' good  
Groovin' like  
I'm from the hood  
Over my shoulder,  
I blow you a kiss  
Can you handle,  
Handle this”

“I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this  
'Cause my body too  
Bootylicious for ya babe”

“I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this  
'Cause my body too  
Bootylicious for ya babe”

“Move your body  
Up and down  
(Whoo)  
Make your booty  
Touch the ground  
(Whoo)  
I can't help but  
Wonder why  
Is my vibe too  
Vibealacious for you,  
Babe”

“I shake my jelly  
At every chance  
When I whip  
With my hips you  
Slip into a trance  
I'm hoping you can  
Handle all this jelly  
That I have  
Now let's cut a rug  
While we scat some jazz”

[Scatting]

“I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this  
'Cause my body too  
Bootylicious for ya babe”

“I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this  
'Cause my body too  
Bootylicious for ya babe” 

“I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this  
'Cause my body too  
Bootylicious for ya babe”

“I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this  
'Cause my body too  
Bootylicious for ya babe”

“I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you  
Ready for this  
'Cause my body too  
Bootylicious for ya babe”

“For you babe”

The whole Glee Club starts clapping. Mr Shue puts his head in his hands “Mr Shue you seem concerned.” Rachel asks

“What? No. I mean they were great but we’re just as good.” Mr Shue answers

“Mr Shue if I may, what they’re doing is all smoke and mirrors. It’s called ‘hairography’.”

“What?” Mr Shue asks

“Hairography. All the whizzing around of the hair just to distract from not really good dancers. And their vocals are so so. Trust me. We’ve nothing to be afraid of.” Rachel says sitting back in her chair.

“All right guys I did some thinking last night. I found our new number for Sectionals.” Mr Shue says opening his folder “we are gonna do the title song from Hair. Now this show started a revolution.”

“Wait did they have Mohawks back then?” Puck asks “like in the 20’s or whatever?”

“Yeah Mr Shue, if we’re gonna do hair shouldn’t we have more hair?” Finn asks

“One step ahead of you.” Mr Shue says dumping his back on the floor. “Here are your wigs.” He says pointing to the bag Quinn laughs watching the boys wearing their wigs.

Next Monday

“Thank you very much for coming. We are so honoured to have you guys here. So without further ado I present the New Directions.”

“Yes, it's so crazy right now  
Most incredibly, it's ya boy Artie  
It's ya girl Mercedes”

“You ready, hey  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no”

“I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go  
Call your name two or three times in a row”

“I'm hairy high and low  
Don't ask me why I don't know  
OOOh”

“Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)”

“Give me a head with hair  
Long beautiful hair  
Shining, gleaming, streaming, flaxen, waxen”

“Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love (crazy in love)”

“Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (hey)  
Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)”

“Down to here.  
Down to there.  
Down to where it stops by itself.”

“Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (hey)  
Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)”

“Got me crazy right now”

The entire group from Dayton start clapping half heartedly the New Directions sit down as the Dayton group gets up on stage throughout the song the New Directions join in

“Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too”

“Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace (you)  
You may say I'm a dreamer”

“But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you will join us  
And the world will be as one”

“Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man”

“Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world (you)”

“You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you will join us  
And the world will live as one”

Everyone chuckles and high five each other

“Hey honey I got your text.” Brittany says

“Hey Britt can we walk to your car and talk?” She asks

“Yeah.” She says looking concerned 

“Look we have to talk your parents about what’s going on it’s hard to sneak around your parents and wash my pregnancy pants at the laundromat cause I’m really running out of quarter because little Beth is making me crave sugar.”

Britt chuckles “okay we’ll talk to my parents tomorrow. And I’ve got some quarters” she says as they walk over to the vending machine. “So what do ya want?” She ask putting her arm around Quinn shoulder as she points to several chuckles as Brittany puts the quarters in and the gives it all to Quinn.


	11. Mattress

“Where’s Rachel?” Kurt asks

“She’s not here yet mate.” Josh’s says putting his guitar back in the stand

“Perfect.” Kurt says as everyone gathers round the stack of yearbooks Kurt has placed on the piano “Glee Club stands on a delicate precipice. We have all felt the cold humiliation of a slushie to the face. But as of right now our relative anonymity as a club shields is from more severe persecution swirlies. Patriotic wedgies.” 

“Now what in the bloody hell is patriotic wedgie?” Josh asks

“It’s when they hoist you up the flagpole by your undies.” Finn says

“Strangely it did make me feel more American.”

“Based on my investigation I am of the opinion that a yearbook photo would only fuel the flames of anti-Glee-Club terror. I’ve done a little library research.” Kurt says opening the 1998 thunderclap to the Glee Club page. “Peter Gellar. Glee Club second tenor 1998. He can be seen here with both a drawn on hitler moustache and rice paddy hat. Shortly after the year book came out Mr Gellar suffered a nervous breakdown. He’s now the homeless man who sleeps in front of the public library.”

“Patches?” Quinn asks

“Patches.” Kurt confirms

“He barks at me and Quinn when we got to do our homework.” Brittany says

“Exhibit B. Tawny Peterson. Glee Club class of 2000. Seen here in her photo with a cartoon knife stuck in her head in a macabre tableau that in four years would prove eerily prescient. I think I speak for all of us when I say not having to pose for a yearbook photo might be a blessing in disguise. I suggest not fighting Figgins ruling.”

“Oh hey guys. Ah looking at old thunderclaps?” Mr Shue says walking over to the group

“It’s really unsettling.” Artie says with a nervous smile on his face

“And totally unfair. Hey can borrow one of these?” he asks Kurt “you know what? This years thunderclap is gonna have a Glee Club photo in every single one.”

Later that day

“Hey sweetie you getting ready for the Cheerios photo?” Quinn says putting her arm around Brittanys waist

“Yeah.”

“You look beautiful.” Quinn says planting a chaste kiss on her lips

“I’m sorry your not on the Cheerios anymore.”

“Eh it’s okay. At least I’m having a baby with the woman I love.”

The next day 

“Great news guys, the Glee Club gets a photo in the year book.” Everyone murmurs unenthusiastically. “Yep. It’s gonna show everyone at school that Glee Club is on it’s way up. When we win Regionals Rhodes Claps are going to be collectors items. I mean all of your classmates are going to be begging for your autograph.” Everyone half heartedly cheers “but I had to compromise to do it. Um we only get a quarter page at the back. Which means we have to pick two team captains to appear in the photo. So tomorrow we’re gonna put it to a vote. Exciting huh? All right.” Mr Shue says clapping and walking off

The next day

“Well we’re all here I guess we should vote.” Mercedes says

“With your permission, I have prepared a few words.”

“I nominate Rachel.” Mercedes says

“Second.” Kurt says

All right let’s vote up this piece, I gotta go hit the gym and load up the Guns of Puckerone for the football photo.” Puck hands out bits of paper to everyone

“Looks like everyone voted for Rachel. Including Rachel. But we need two captains guys.”

“Why two?” Quinn asks “we’re fine having Rachel represent us in the Thunderclap by herself.”

“We’d actually prefer it.”

“I’d like to call this meeting to order. Oh hello Finn. How nice of you to show.”

“Look I’m sorry. The guys were harassing me in the locker room about it. They said if I took the Glee Club photo that they’d make me choose between a Hitler moustache or buck teeth and I can’t rock either of these looks.”

“Okay I realised that all of you think Glee Club is just a joke. Okay and you’re convinced that we can’t win and you’re content to sit idle by until Figgins cancels the club. I’m about to present to you a rare opportunity. The opportunity to become stars.”

“How?”

“We’ve been casted in a local commercial.”

“Are you serious.”

“Yes Finn, and while all of you have been concerned with your appearance at this school, I’ve landed Glee Club it’s first big break. Simply put making us all celebrities. Okay and no one messes with celebrities or defaces their pictures.”

“What’s the commercial?” Tina asks

“Hold onto your hats and get ready to sell … some mattresses!” Rachel says the group chats about what they're gonna do in the commercial.

“I can’t believe we’re finally breaking into the biz!” Tina says

“Guys. I want us to always remember this moment. Soon there maybe agents and managers and movie deals, but right now I want us to remember what it feels like to be together as a team.”

“Soon as I get get my record deal I’m not speaking to any of you.”

“Yeah once we go big I’m getting the smell back together and we’re gonna rock all over the world making albums and touring.”

“Okay guys we’re very excited to have you here. We here at Mattress Land believe that mattresses aren’t just from sleeping and fornicating anymore.” Brittany gives Quinn a light nudge 

“Stop it” she says

“Make me” she chuckles

“We believe that buying an affordable mattress should be fun.”

“Alright let’s go over the script. I think it’s pretty brilliant. I wrote it myself. Action.”

“Ah me.” Finn says sighing

“What’s wrong?” Mercedes asks

“We just lost our jobs down at the factory and we can get a good night's sleep.”

“Chipper up! Come on down to Mattress Land. We’ve got near wholesale prices to fit your style and pocketbook. I’m sorry. Mr Cusperburg. This script is brilliant but we’re a Glee Club and we should perform.”

“Perform the lines as I wrote them.”

“Wait a minute Dennis. What did you have in mind?” Everyone looks at each other.

“Jump,oh Jump,oh Jump,oh Jump”

“I get up, and nothing gets me down  
You got it tough, I've seen the toughest around  
And I know, baby just how you feel  
You've got to roll with the punches to get to what's real”

“Oh can't you see me standing here  
I've got my back against the record machine  
I ain't the worst that you've seen (aint the worst that youve seen)  
Oh can't you see what I mean (cant you see what I mean)”

“Might as well jump, jump  
Might as well jump  
Go ahead and jump, jump  
Go ahead and jump”

“Might as well jump, jump  
Might as well jump  
Go ahead and jump, jump  
Go ahead and jump”

“JUMP  
JUMP”

“Might as well jump, jump  
Might as well jump  
Go ahead and jump, jump  
Go ahead and jump”

“Ohhh, oh, oh, jump, oh, jump, oh, jump, oh, jump”

“JUMP”

“Come on down to Mattress Land.”

“‘Come on down to Mattress Land.’”

“Hey mom dad can we talk to you?” Brittany says as they walk down the stairs

“Hey honey what’s the matter?”

“Well mom dad you might wanna sit down.”

“Okay.” Brittany's parents sit on the sofa opposite the girls with a nervous look on their faces they exchange nervous glances at each other.

“Mom dad Quinn’s pregnant.” Brittany blurts out

“Oh my god.” Brittany's mom says putting her hand over her mouth “my little grandbaby.”

“It’s a little girl.” Quinn says “we’re gonna name her Beth. Bethany Annabelle Pierce - Fabray.”

The next day

“Coach Sylvester we need to talk.”

“Oh I got nothing to say to you preggo.”

“The Cheerios photos tomorrow I want back in that squad.”

“Oh is that what you want? What I wanted was a head cheerleader who wasn’t gonna sleep with the first girl she could get her hands off after her sexuality crisis.”

“It would be good for the school. Show everyone appearances don’t matter. That sometimes people have to deal with a little adversity. I learned that at Glee Club.”

“Well that little educational proverb must have slithered from Will Schuester's mouth right after his lesson on how to disqualify yourself from Sectionals.”

“What?”

“Saw your little commercial last night. Boy did you Glee kids step in it.”

“Miss Sylvester.”

“It’s like looking at a porno star in a nuns habit. 

“I wanted to show you that it still fits. My baby bump isn’t that bad it’s just like I had a big lunch.”

“Take it off. You need to get it through your pregnant head there’s no way you're getting in that photo for back on the Cheerios. End of story.”

“You’re a hypocrite.”

“Excuse me?”

“I just heard you got Glee Club's amateur status revoked over a mattress. While you are constantly showering the Cheerios with swag. I’ve gotten free shoes, complimentary tanning,haircuts. The season tickets to Cedar Point we sold for a profit. It seems to me if Figgins found out you would get banned from competition.”

“Fine. You’re back on the Cheerios. I’ll put you in full time dry cleaning duty and shove you to the back of the photo to hide your shame.”

“I’m not finished. Glee Club gets a full page photo.”

“That’s not up to me.”

“You are giving up one fo the Cheerios six pages and you are giving it to the Glee Club free of charge.”

“You know Q I’d forgotten just how ruthless you really are. You’re like a young Sue Sylvester. Now get out of my office. If you can manage to squeeze through the door without your water breaking all over my carpet.”

“You know what? I don’t think I wanna be a Cheerios after all. I don’t wanna be on a team where I only appear to belong. I’d rather be a part of a club that’s proud to have me and I’m with the woman I love.”

“But we don’t wanna go to Sectionals without you.” Artie says as Mr Shue sighs

“It’s without me or not at all.” Mr Shue says “Look I was the one who slept on the mattress which means I expect them not you. Which means I’m disqualified from competition , not you guys.”

“He’s taking the bullet for us. Solid.”

Mr Shue sighs. “We have worked too hard for you guys not to get your shot.”

“We can’t do this without you Mr Shue. Hell we probably can’t do it with you.”

“That’s not true. You guys are good. You’re really good. And you're better than everyone else who’ll be at the competition because you all face adversity whether it’s visible or invisible you are better because of them. And you guys did Jump for that commercial without me. Look, the best teachers don’t give you the answers. They just point the way and let you make your own choices. Your own mistakes. That way you get all the glory. And you deserve it. Look if you can’t win without me there, then I haven’t done my job.”

“We’re really sorry Mr Shue.”

“I know. I want you guys to get gussied up and take that Glee Club photo with pride. I want to see a smile on everyone of your faces.” Everyone smiles for the photo and then for the second one Rachel and Santana kiss and Brittany dips Quinn down and kisses her lips “I love you Britt.”

“I love you Quinnie and you love you too Beth” Brittany says planting a kid on Quinn’s cheek and then on Quinn’s belly.


	12. Sectionals

“Well I have found my replacement. So give it up for Miss Pillsbury.” Mr Shue says

“She was the one they made me talk to after they found out I was keeping that dead bird in my locker.” 

“Right so that’s why your locker smelt.”

“Do you even know anything about music?” Josh asks “if you do what kinds of music did the Sex Pistols do?”

“What’s important is that she cares about you guys every bit as much as I do. Now I don’t know what the future holds for me ... And for us but I know Saturday you’re gonna make me proud. You guys are gonna be great. So goodbye for now.”

“Wait what about our setlist?” Mercedes asks

“I can’t help you with that you’ve got to figure that out yourselves. All right guys.”

“Well we have to do Proud Mary in wheelchairs. That’s in.” Artie says

“We need a ballad mate.” Josh says “I can work on that.”

“And then we can close with Don’t Stop Believin’ for sure.”

“Then it’s settled. Josh report back tomorrow with your ballad and then we can get ready for Saturday.”

The next day

“Alright guys I’ve got a list of a few ballads and we can take vote in them here they are "Unchained Melody" by the Righteous Brothers, "I Can't Help Falling in Love With You" by Elvis Presley, “God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You" by Nsync, "Candle in the Wind" by Elton John, "Faithfully" by Journey, "Hard to Say I'm Sorry" by Chicago, “More Than A Feeling" by Boston ,"Bridge Over Troubled Water" by Simon and Garfunkel and "Tears in Heaven" by Eric Clapton. So what do you think?”

“I say we go with ‘Candle in the Wind’ because then it feels like a variety.” Brittany says

“All those who agree?” Emma says everyone puts their hands up “all right it’s decided we’re doing ‘Candle in the Wind’ as our ballad. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

As the ramp lifts Artie up into the bus “come on mate.” Josh says pulling Artie into the bus “mate I actually wanted to talk to you about something.” Josh says as he lifts Artie into one of the seats

“What’s up?” Artie says pushing his glasses back up his nose

“Well I’ve never told anyone else except the person I trust the most.”

“Well you can trust me.” Artie says

“Okay out with it. I’m gay.” Josh says

“Okay well we’re always here for you and the only other person you’ve told is…”

“My boyfriend yeah.”

“Well it’s cool is this the one…” 

“That got picked on. Yep.” 

Artie puts a reassuring hand on Josh’s shoulder. “I will always accept you”

“Thanks mate.” He says pulling out his ear buds and offering one to Artie

“Thanks” he says putting it in his ear

“Okay. So smooth sailing so far we’re all signed in. And um … according to the program you have drawn performance slot number three.”

“Well it’s been a good run mates but spot number three is the death zone you’re always gonna look the worst compared to the other groups once me and The Smell went last and we got absolutely thrashed by the Sex Pistols and Ian Dury and The Blockheads. Trust me la at us the worst slot.” (A/N yes Finn walked out but because of something else which you’ll find out about later and yes it leads into the Jessie’s Girl story line. But I’ve said too much already and as River Song likes to say Spoilers)

“We’ve got a problem. They’re doing all of our numbers. The kids are completely freaking out. Artie keeps ramming himself into the walls, and Josh is sing with Brittany and some of the others about well listen.”

“Making friends is a waste of time  
I'd rather go and burn my afternoon  
F for effortless, Sleep defectiveness  
Be my vice, be my wound”

“Begone  
Begone”

“May be easier to die  
May be easier to sleep  
It may be easier to close my bedroom door  
But what good is that to me”

“He says he calls it dream eater and that’s what the other groups are. He's saying they should perform as their closing number but it’s quite possible he and Brittany are drunk. Will … Will these kids need a leader right now. I gotta go, Brittany almost fell out the window and Josh’s rolling around the floor laughing at them.”

“Making friends is a waste of time  
I'd rather go and burn my afternoon  
F for effortless, Sleep defectiveness  
Be my vice, be my wound”

“Begone  
Begone”

“May be easier to die  
May be easier to sleep  
It may be easier to close my bedroom door  
But what good is that to me”

“Begone  
Begone”

“Dream Eater, don't take it all away from me  
Dream Eater, let me be who I wanna be  
My mind's locked in its place, wanna set it free but I don't know how  
There you have control, go on and take another bow”

“I know I could cut it off  
Make it hard for you to stay  
Keep you out of mind, locked out of my imagination  
Stuck in love or just insane”

“Begone  
Begone  
Begone  
Begone”

“Dream Eater, don't take it all away from me  
Dream Eater, let me be who I wanna be  
My mind's locked in its place, wanna set it free but I don't know how  
There you have control, go on and take another bow”

“Dream Eater, don't take it all away from me  
Dream Eater, let me be who I wanna be  
My mind's locked in its place, wanna set it free but I don't know how  
There you have control, go on and take another bow”

“Dream Eater, don't take it all away from me  
Dream Eater, let me be who I wanna be  
My mind's locked in its place, wanna set it free but I don't know how  
There you have control, go on and take another bow”

“Dude how did you even get booze?” Brittany says slightly slurred

“Well Brett and my mom are very unobservant. And a fake ID is very helpful.”

“Play it again.” Brittany laughs falling off her chair

“Meet me in the Green Room in five minutes.” Rachel yells in the middle of the deaf kids performance

In the Green Room.

“You leaked the setlist Santana you don’t wanna be here you were just Sue Sylvester's mole.” Meanwhile Brittany is rolling on the floor crying like a baby

“I can tell you that’s true because Sue ask Britt Santana and I to spy Britt and I said no but Santana clearly said yes.”

“Look Brittany and I may still be Cheerios but we never gave that setlist to coach Sue.”

“I printed the setlist for coach Sue.” Brittany says from her spot on the floor

“Brittany how could you?”

“Don’t blame me Josh and I were drunk and I didn’t remember doing it.”

“Okay believe what you want but no ones forcing me to be here. And if you ever tell anyone I’ll deny it.”

“Well the two biggest secret spreaders are drunk so I doubt they’ll remember this.” Rachel says looking at their drunk teammates on the floor laughing at the ceiling.

“I like being in Glee Club. It’s the best part of my day okay? I wasn’t gonna go and mess it up.” Santana says before pulling Brittany and Josh up of the floor and handing them a bottle of eye drops

“Is this eye drop?” Rachel asks looking at the bottle

“No alcohol dehydrogenase. They take this and with in 20 minutes they’ll be more sober than someone fresh out of rehab.”

“Right Guys we’ve got Josh’s dream eater or whatever he called it and then we need a ballad and one more song.”

“I have suggestion” a more sober looking Josh says

“And that is?” Santana says raising an eyebrow

“It’s called Body Language it’s from Hot Space everyone hates the album but it’s got sex in it so it’ll please the crowd hey don’t aim the gun at me I’m making this up on the fly.”

Finn walks in “Mike, Matt, Brittany, Santana you’re our best dancers figure something out Josh write down the word for the song you came up with and we’ll figure it out on the fly and then we’ll find a ballad and work it in.”

“I mean the lyrics will look like crap.” Josh says

“And the dances move will be choppy.” Mike says

“Good we’re better when we’re loose.”

“I have a suggestion again.” Josh says as he finished chugging the water bottle “what about the love of my life Brett please tell me while I was picking my skinniest jeans you… 

“Packed your 12 string acoustic guitar? Youmean this 12 string acoustic guitar.” He says pulling it from behind the sofa

“Brett you are a star.” Josh says putting a hand on his shoulder “Rachel come with me we’ll work on the ballad.” Josh says taking the guitar from Brett and running out of the room.

Josh sits on a stool on the stage alone as he struck some note and then Rachel walks down towards the stage.

“Love of my life, you've hurt me  
You've broken my heart  
And now you leave me”

“Love of my life, can't you see?  
Bring it back, bring it back  
Don't take it away from me  
Because you don't know  
What it means to me”

“Love of my life, don't leave me  
You've taken my love  
(All my love)  
You now desert me”

“Love of my life, can't you see?  
(Please bring it back)  
Bring it back, bring it back  
Don't take it away from me  
Because you don't know  
What it means to me”

“You will remember  
When this is blown over  
And everything's all by the way  
When I grow older  
I will be there at your side  
To remind you how I still love you  
I still love you”

“Ladies and gentlemen the New Directions.” Meanwhile Josh plugs into his electric guitar and tunes it up.

“Give me your body  
Give me your body body  
Give me your body  
Don't talk don't talk don't talk don't talk  
Baby don't talk  
Body language  
Body language  
Body language”

“Give me your body  
Just give me, yeah, your body  
Give me, yeah, your body  
Don't talk  
Body language huh huh  
Body language  
Body language”

“You got red lips snakes in your eyes  
Long legs great thighs  
You got the cutest ass I've ever seen  
Knock me down for a six any time”

“Look at me I gotta case of body language  
Look at me I gotta case of body language  
Look at me I gotta case of body language  
Look at me I gotta case of body language  
Of body language  
Of body language”

“Yeah sexy body sexy sexy body  
I want your body  
Baby you're hot”

“Body language…”

“Making friends is a waste of time  
I'd rather go and burn my afternoon  
F for effortless, Sleep defectiveness  
Be my vice, be my wound”

“Begone  
Begone”

“May be easier to die  
May be easier to sleep  
It may be easier to close my bedroom door  
But what good is that to me”

“Begone  
Begone”

“Dream Eater, don't take it all away from me  
Dream Eater, let me be who I wanna be  
My mind's locked in its place, wanna set it free but I don't know how  
There you have control, go on and take another bow”

“I know I could cut it off  
Make it hard for you to stay  
Keep you out of mind, locked out of my imagination  
Stuck in love or just insane”

“Begone  
Begone  
Begone  
Begone”

“Dream Eater, don't take it all away from me  
Dream Eater, let me be who I wanna be  
My mind's locked in its place, wanna set it free but I don't know how  
There you have control, go on and take another bow”

“Dream Eater, don't take it all away from me  
Dream Eater, let me be who I wanna be  
My mind's locked in its place, wanna set it free but I don't know how  
There you have control, go on and take another bow”

“Dream Eater, don't take it all away from me  
Dream Eater, let me be who I wanna be  
My mind's locked in its place, wanna set it free but I don't know how  
There you have control, go on and take another bow”

The crowds stands up as the group takes a bow as Josh holds his guitar to the side and then spots a familiar mop of hair in the crowd so he pushes his guitar into Brittanys hand “Fynn.” Josh says kissing the boy on the lips picking him up and spinning him around before pulling him up on stage. “Guys this is my boyfriend. But how on Earth did you get here?”

“Well as of 32 minutes ago I’m officially a student at William McKinley high school. And I’m the new drum for the Glee Club. Now shut up and kiss me.” Fynn says before pulling Josh into a series of heated kisses

“Kiss me Quinn.” Brittany says

“Much obliged Britt-Britt.” Quinn says pulling Brittany into a deep long snog

“We have a few thing we have to show you Mr Shue first…” Finn says stepping to the side to reveal the first place Sectionals trophy the students shout as Mr Shue laughs

“Wow. I am so proud of you guys. You won fair and square.”

“I mean we wouldn’t have won if Brittany and I hadn’t gotten drunk and written that song.”

“That’s true and even without it you guys still would have won the result was unanimous and the judges didn’t even know about all the shenanigans that were going on behind the scenes. So congratulations. You earned this. But now we have Regionals to worry about. And you can bet that Vocal Adrenaline is hard at work so we should be too. So let’s get started.”

“And I’d like to introduce the 14 member of the Glee Club and our new residents drummer my boyfriend Fynn.”

“Nice to meet you Fynn.” Mr Shue says shaking his hand

“Now who fancies a demonstration of my drum ability.” He says sitting at the drum set in the choir room “babe you know what I wanted to play.”

“Do I heck. Let’s do it.”

I'd sit alone and watch your light  
My only friend through teenage nights  
And everything I had to know  
I heard it on my radio  
You gave them all those old time stars  
Through wars of worlds, invaded by Mars  
You made 'em laugh, you made 'em cry  
You made us feel like we could fly  
So don't become some background noise  
A backdrop for the girls and boys  
Who just don't know or just don't care  
And just complain when you're not there

“You had your time, you had the power  
You've yet to have your finest hour  
Radio (Radio)”

The rest of the Glee Club started clapping all with the drum beat

“All we hear is radio ga ga  
Radio goo goo  
Radio ga ga  
All we hear is radio ga ga  
Radio, blah blah  
Radio, what's new?  
Radio, someone still loves you”

“We watch the shows, we watch the stars  
On videos for hours and hours  
We hardly need to use our ears  
How music changes through the years  
Let's hope you never leave, old friend  
Like all good things, on you, we depend  
So, stick around 'cause we might miss you  
When we grow tired of all this visual”

“You had your time, you had the power  
You've yet to have your finest hour  
Radio”

Everyone began to clap with the drum beat again

“All we hear is radio ga ga  
Radio goo goo  
Radio ga ga  
All we hear is radio ga ga  
Radio goo goo  
Radio ga ga  
All we hear is radio ga ga  
Radio blah blah  
Radio, what's new?  
Radio, someone still loves you  
Loves  
You, oh”

“Welcome to Glee Club Fynn now the question is have you ever been slushied.” Josh says as the two walk off.


	13. Hell-O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for the use of the r word there will be a mark before it’s used to you can skip it as well as physical violence.

“Hello. Hello?”

“Hello.” The group replies weakly.

“What do you guys say when you answer the phone?” Mr Shue asks

“What up.” Mercedes says

“Who this be?” Artie says

“Hello darling.” Josh says

“No she’s dead. This is her son.” Kurt says

“Okay.” Mr Shue stutters. “Alexander Graham Bell, inventor of the telephone, likes to say ‘ahoy ahoy.’ When he answered the phone. It was Edison who decided that ‘hello’ was a more appropriate greeting. Look I’m really proud of what you guys did at Sectionals, but as most of you realised by now, it hasn’t made a bit of difference in your day to day school lives.”

“I still got tossed in the bin by the hockey team this morning although a welcome surprise was that Fynn was already in there.”

“The fact is we’re gonna have to be better, even more spectacular at Regionals. It’s time for some reinvention, some new New Directions. We need a new hello.” Mr Shue says finishing by pointing at the board. “Heard your assignment for the week. Come up with a fresh number, but it has to have ‘hello’ in the song title all right?”

“Babe I tell you this every time and every time we have the same conversation trust me Beth is gonna be fine.” Brittany says resting her hand on Quinn’s belly

“I know call it mother's instinct but I’m worried about Beth because unlike most girls my age that get pregnant I’m excited to be a mom.” Quinn says kissing Brittanys 

“I’m really excited to take this journey with you my love.” Brittany says returning the kiss

“I love you Britt-Britt.” Quinn says climbing onto Brittanys lap

“Quinn Fabray.” The nurse calls her name

“Miss Fabray Miss Pierce, how lovely to see you again. And how is little baby Beth doing?” Doctor Singh asks

“Well Beth has kept both of us awake but I suppose it’s good practice for when she’s born.”

“Right let’s have a look.” He says motioning for Quinn to lift up her shirt which she does. Doctor Singh puts the wand onto Quinn’s stomach and they see Beth on the monitor. “She looks healthy. Has she been flipping.”

“like you wouldn’t believe Doc.” 

“Everything looks fine, any problems?”

“Well it’s getting hard to get out of bed these days and by the end of the day I’m dead on my feet. And my back really hurts”

“Well I can give you caffeine pills to boost your energy levels and a wheelchair for your bad back and some pain killers for your back and getting out of bed well there’s not much I can do to help you other than the suggestion of taking it easy.”

“Well thanks we’ll see you in two weeks.”

“See you in two weeks.”

Quinn walks back to the car and climbs into the passenger seat as her baby bump made it almost impossible to drive

“Hey fattso have another slushie.” Krasofky says throwing a slushie at Quinn as her and Brittany as they walk in the door

“What the fuck Krasofky?”

*

“What you gonna do about it retard?” At the mention of that word Brittany went into complete shut down then Krasofky punched her in the gut she crumpled to floor then a couple of the football guys went to kick her in the guts just then Josh and Puck jumped over Brittany and tackled Krasofky and Azimo to floor but the damage was done Krasofky has kicked Brittany in the guts

Quinn starts crying over Brittanys form. “Get up you big dumb idiot I love you.” Then Josh picks Brittany up and Finn and Puck have the two jocks pinned down with their knees in their backs.

“Go just go.” Puck says as Josh takes off down the hall to mr Shue office carrying Brittany as fast as he can

“Mr Shue. Brittany got the crap kicked out of her by a couple of jocks in the hallway and she’s not really breathing her chest is soughta decompressed.”

“Alright keep her on her back and I’m gonna call an ambulance.”

“I’m gonna start breaths to keep her alive. Come on Brittany don’t you quit on me now. You’ve got so much life left in you to live, you are gonna be there for the birth of your daughter and she's going to be perfect and she needs her mama to tell her what to do with the person she loves.” Josh says as he performs chest compressions and rescue breaths as Quinn slides down the corner tears welling up in her eyes then the paramedics burst in through the double doors next to them

“How long has she been unconscious for?” One of them asks

“5 maybe 10 minutes I don’t know.” Josh says falling backwards

“Who’s the closest relationship here?” The other paramedic asks

“That would be me.” Quinn says standing up and wiping the tears out of her eyes as the threes of them run to the ambulance as one of the paramedics puts an oxygen mask on Brittany's face. “Don’t you die on me Brittany because I love you.” She says planting a kiss on Brittanys forehead

An hours later

The rest of Glee Club burst through the door to the hospital. “Is she okay?” Josh asks

“She’s got three cracked ribs and a punctured lung. She’s just come out of surgery and she'll be coming round soon. What Krasofky and Azimo?” Quinn asks

“Well Krasofky tried to run but he slipped on the partially melted slushie and broke his nose and fractured his collarbone. He's currently handcuffed to a bed with a police officer outside his door.” Puck says

“He’s sick.”

“So he’s being charged with one count assault and two counts of hate crime because of the use of language and based on the evidence at his house that shows he’d been stalking you.”

“And Azimo.”

“Charged with one count of attempted assault and then one count of hate crimes.”

“Good I’m gonna go in and check on her. Josh you should come with me it’ll be good if she sees faces she recognises when she’s come to.”

“Okay.” Josh says as she opens the door

“Hey sweetie. How you feeling?”

“Was someone kissing me?” Brittany slurs

“That would be me.” Josh says stepping out from behind Quinn.

“But you have a boyfriend and I have a girlfriend I think.” Brittany says looking slightly confused

“Well I wasn’t kissing you because I like you I was kissing you to save your life. What’s the last thing you remember?” Josh asks

“Beside getting kissed by my gay best friend I remember getting kicked in the guts by some big meat headed jock.”

“Well I’m gonna go home and get your favourite bear and your laptop and your blanket. I will be back in less than an hour. Josh can you give me a ride?” The ride to Brittany's house was quiet unlocking the door Quinn threw a few changes of clothes for herself and Brittany into a suitcase putting her favourite teddy bear and her blanket into the bag she picked up the laptop and walked down the hall to Brittany's parents room

“Quin come in.” they say beckoning her in “how is she?” They ask

“She’s good. I mean she’s been better. She's got three cracked ribs and a repaired punctured lung. But aside from that she’s good. “

“You got everything she likes.”

“I’m gonna stop at the store and get her some Oreos on the way back.”

“Well give her this from her parents.” Pierce says slipping the watch on his wrist off and pushing it into Quinn’s hands “from us to her.”

“Thanks I’ll give it to her.” She say putting the watch in her pocket and walking back out to the car 

“Where to now?”

“The store.” Quinn says

At the store

Quinn picks up two packs of Oreos and pays for them and walked back out to the car they drive to the hospital in silence. Knocking on the door to Brittanys room a faint ‘come in’ was heard

“Hey baby.” Quinn says

“Did you get Mr Pink?” Brittany asks

“You mean this Mr Pink?” Quinn says pulling the bear out of her backpack

“And my blanket?”

“You mean this blanket and these Oreos that I got you?” She says pulling the two out of her backpack and winking at her then she draped the blanket her Brittany and set the Oreos on the nightstand and turning off the light before curling up into Brittany

The next morning

Quinn rolls over to the sound of rustling cellophane and found she was covered in crumbs “stop eating the Oreos.”

“But I want to eat them.”

“No more Oreos.” She says snatching then from Brittany the doctor walks in 

“How you feeling this morning Brittany?” He asks shutting the door and picking up her chart “ouch nasty injuries getting your ribs kicked in so hard that you got three cracked ribs and a punctured lungs. Now you're gonna take it easy for a good few weeks so no song and definitely no dancing.”

“I will make sure of that.” Quinn says pulling her jacket on

“Thank you Miss Fabray. I’ll go get your prescription and then you can go home.”

“Thank you doctor.”


	14. The Power of Madonna

“What come to mind when you see that name?” Mr Shue asks underlining the word Madonna on the board

“Hot young men and shitty music.” Josh says walking in the door

“Genius.” Rachel says

“Icon.” Kurt says

“Hall of Fame MILF.” Puck says

“So we’re all aware of Madonna’s musical and cultural significance, which is why my assignment for the week is to come up with a Madonna number.” Everyone gasps and claps.

“Mr Shue as a gay dude Madonna makes me uncomfortable.”

“Guys it’s come to my attention that many of you haven’t been treating the young ladies of our group very nicely lately. You’re disrespectful, bullying, sexist and I hate to say it misogynistic.”

“I have no idea what that means.” Finn says looking confused

“When I pulled my hamstring I went to a misogynist.” Brittany says

“What it means I’d put yourself in their shoes for a change. Culturally Madonna’s legacy transcends her music, because by and large the subtext of her songs are about being strong independent and confident no matter your sex. But more than anything, Madonna’s musical message is about equality. And that is something you guys need to work on.”

“Me Shue I don’t think we can have an honest conversation about Ms. Ciccone without first acknowledging that her images are as indelible as he songs. I would like to honour her contribution by tackling a multimedia project with Mercedes.”

“Great. Go for it Kurt.”

“I’m still not down.” Puck says “and no chick intimidates Puckzilla I just don’t think her music translates to show choir.”

“Really well I, for one, couldn’t disagree more.” Rachel whispers something to the band

“Come on girls, do you believe in love?  
'Cause I got something to say about it  
And it goes something like this”

“Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real”

“You don't need diamond rings or eighteen karat gold  
Fancy cars that go very fast  
You know they never last, no, no  
What you need is a big strong hand  
To lift you to your higher ground  
Make you feel like a queen on a throne  
Make him love you till you can't come down”

“Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real”

“Long stem roses are the way to your heart  
But he needs to start with your head  
Satin sheets are very romantic  
What happens when you're not in bed  
You deserve the best in life  
So if the time isn't right then move on  
Second best is never enough  
You'll do much better baby on your own”

“Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real”

“Express yourself you've got to make him  
Express himself  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
So if you want it right now, make him show you how  
Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not”

“And when you're gone he might regret it  
Think about the love he once had  
Try to carry on, but he just won't get it  
He'll be back on his knees so please”

“Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real”

“To express yourself you've got to make him  
Express himself hey hey hey hey  
So if you want it right now, make him show you how  
Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not”

“I’m that’s what I’m talking about. Alright.”

Santana exhales deeply as hell walks into the choir room. “Hey.”

“Hi.”

“So how’d your date with Jessie go Friday night?” Santana asks. 

“It went wonderfully. Honestly it wasn’t that big a deal. I mean you know it - it was great. But when it was over I just uh you didn’t know why I was so nervous in the first place.” Rachel replies non chalantly

“What the hell. It seems like now everybody’s doing things just to hurt my feelings.” Santana yells

“I thought you would all take this news a little better. I’m a star. You can learn from me.”

“We were already fighting for second leads. And now that you’ve shown up, I’ve lost all hope at ever getting a solo.” Kurt says folding his arms

“Yeah that’s right. And y’all just trot me out at the and of every number so I can wail on the last note. How is that okay?” Mercedes says

“He’s a spy Mr Shue I should know.” Santana says

“Whoa whoa whoa guys. I saw the paperwork I spoke to his parents…”

“They winter in Bali. It’s a very expensive phone call.”

“Jessie just moved in with his uncle which is in our school district. It’s all above board you guys. He goes to this school guys.”

“But this isn’t fair.”

“Guys! Everyone who’s ever auditioned for this group has gotten in. That’s how we don’t things here. Okay to suddenly change the rules now, that would be unfair.”

“Brittany?”

“Mr Shue is he your son?”

“I don’t understand why you're doing this?” Rachel asks

“Because when you love something you have to go for it. You would never be with me completely if I were on the opposing team. And I care about you more than winning another national title. So I left Vocal Adrenaline. For you.”

“All right guys we have got a lot of work to do. Jessie great to have you here. Welcome aboard. Okay from the top.” 

“5,6,7,8.”

“Come on girl  
I've been waiting for somebody  
To pick up my stroll”

“Well don't waste time  
Give me the sign  
Tell me how you wanna roll”

“I want somebody to speed it up for me  
Then take it down slow  
There's enough room for both”

“Well, I can handle that  
You just gotta show me where it's at  
Are you ready to go  
Are you ready to go”

“If you want it  
You already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and I'ma give you what you want”

“Time is waiting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
Grab a boy  
Grab a girl  
Time is waiting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes”

“Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get `em all, hot  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get `em all hot  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock” everyone cheers and applauds the Cheerios including Kurt and Mercedes.

Brittany climbs the bleachers to Quinn“I’m incredibly wet right now.” Brittany pulls her down to the front row.

“I can take care of that later.”


	15. Home

“Um all right I have one announcement before you all leave. We can’t use the auditorium for the next week.” Mr Shue says sitting down on a stool.

“But that’s garbage. How are we supposed to practice for Regionals without the auditorium?”

“The Cheerios need to practice in it. There is nothing I can do.”

“I recommend a sit in.” Rachel says standing up

“I recommend we torch the place.” Puck says

“No look, we've faced adversity before, and we’ve come out stronger in the long run. I’m going to check out a few off site locations for us to use just for the week. I promise we’ll find us a new home.” Mr Shue says

“A roller rink?” Tina says

“Weren’t those outlawed in, like, 1981, for being totally lame?” Santana says

“Oh come on guys where's your sense of adventure? The space is great and April is giving it to us to practice in for free.” Mr Shue ask

“I’m happy to go as long as I can plug in my amp that I built myself.” Josh says

“Mr Shue if I may? The New Directions is clearly a club with a dearth of direction. Rachel and Jessie refuse to accept that all of us would rather die than let them become the next Beyoncé and Jay-Z. Santana isn’t over Rachel and Brittany is trying not pushing Quinn against the wall and fuck her into oblivion. And Finn's mother's romance with my father is sending him into a wholly unnecessary tailspin of despair. What we all need right now is to explore the idea of a sense of place and how if we find that place within, we will get that happy ending. A chair is still a chair  
Even when there's no one sitting there  
But a chair is not a house  
And a house is not a home  
When there's no one there to hold you tight  
And no one there you can kiss goodnight”

“A room is still a room  
Even when there's nothing there but gloom  
But a room is not a house  
And a house is not a home  
When the two of us are far apart  
And one of us has a broken heart”

“Now and then I call your name  
And suddenly a face appears  
But it's just a crazy game  
And when it ends  
It ends in tears”

“So darling, have a heart  
Don't let one mistake keep us apart  
I'm not meant to live alone  
Turn this house into a home  
When I climb the stair and turn the key  
please be there”

“Still in love with me”

The song ends and everybody claps

Every cheers and applause at the Cheerios walk out. Mercedes walks up to the microphone and the feedback squeals “hey guys I’m Mercedes Jones. So most of you know Cheerios is about perfection and winning, looking hot and being popular. Well I think that I should be about something different. How many of you at this high school feel fat?” Mercedes asks. Quinn puts her hand up and then others follow her like a ripple effect as Mercedes asks more and more hard hitting questions speaking to more of school as she goes. “Well I felt all those things about myself at one time or another. Hell I felt most of those things about myself today. And that just ain’t right. And we’ve got something to say about it. And if you like what we have to say come down here and sing it with us. Don't look at me”

“Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed”

“I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
So don't you bring me down today”

“To all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The piece is gone left the puzzle undone  
That's the way it is”

“You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down  
Don't you bring me down today”

“No matter what we do  
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what they say  
(no matter what they say)  
When the sun is shining through  
Then the clouds won't stay”

“And everywhere we go  
(everywhere we go)  
The sun won't always shine  
(sun won't always shine)  
But tomorrow will find a way  
All the other times”

“'cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
Don't you bring me down today”

“Don't you bring me down today  
Don't you bring me down today.” By the end of the song everyone in the auditorium is singing with Mercedes and the Cheerios. As the song comes to end the entire auditorium break out in cheers


	16. Bad Reputation

“Who did it?” Mr Shue asks holding up the glist “this is serious. Principal Figgins is threatening to disband the club.”

“Why are we playing this game? We all know it was Puck.”

“Back off. I didn’t squat. Then why is Santana first on the glist? We all know you like her.” Tina says

“And why am I last?” Rachel asks. “Aside from the fact that I rejected you.”

“Okay enough! No one is accusing anyone of anything. Puck seriously did you do it?” Mr Shue asks

“I said no. I’m a delinquent, sure. I like setting stuff on Fire and beating up people I don’t know. I own that. But I’m not a liar.”

“All right here the important point. Between this and posting Coach Sylvester's personal video on YouTube, you guys are getting a pretty bad reputation.”

“Why is that a bad thing?” Artie asks “maybe if we seem more dangerous, people would stop flushing my glasses down the toilet.”

“And stealing my guitar picks and flushing them down the toilet as well.”

“And snapping my drum sticks I’m on my third pair and it’s only Tuesday.” Fynn says.

“Look things are hard right now. I get it. You’re under a lot of pressure with Regionals coming up. And I know that winning Sectionals hasn’t had the effect on your popularity you’d hoped for.”

“Yeah tell that to my cracked ribs and my repaired punctured lung.” Brittany says as Quinn puts her arm around her shoulder

“But becoming what you despise is not the answer.”

“Man this song is whack.” Mercedes says looking at the sheet music.

“No it’s not. It's a terrific song on a long list of top hits that, because of time or bad pares has become a joke. And like you guys it’s time to start rehabilitating it’s bad reputation. The assignment for the week is for you to find sings like this, mine then for what works and make them great again. And then hopefully, can apply this musical lesson to your own lives.”

“This song should be arrested for the crime of sucking.” Jessie says

“Josh hit me with a bass line.” Mr Shue says

“You know it.” Josh says playing the bass line go Ice Ice Baby

“Yo V.I.P  
Let's kick it”

“Ice Ice Baby  
Ice Ice Baby  
All right stop  
Collaborate and listen  
Ice is back with my brand new invention  
Something grabs a hold of me tightly  
Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly  
Will it ever stop?  
Yo... I don't know  
Turn off the lights and I'll glow  
To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal  
Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle”.

“Dance  
Bum rush the speaker that booms  
I'm killin your brain like a poisonous mushroom  
Deadly, when I play a dope melody  
Anything less that the best is a felony  
Love it or leave it  
You better gain way  
You better hit bull's eye  
The kid dont play  
If there was a problem  
Yo, I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it”

“Ice Ice Baby Vanilla [4X]”

“Take heed, 'caese I'm a lyrical poet  
Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it  
My town, that created all the bass sound  
Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground  
'Cause my style's like a chemical spill  
Feasible rhymes that you can vision and feel  
Conducted and formed  
This is a hell of a concept  
We make it hype and you want to step with this  
Shay palays on the fade, slice it like a ninja  
Cut like a razor blade so fast  
Other DJ's say, "Damn"  
If my rhyme was a drug  
I'd sell it by the gram  
Keep my composure when it's time to get loose  
Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice  
If there was a problem  
Yo... I'll solve it!  
Check out the hook while Deshay revolves it. This song is officially patrolled. Right Jessie?”

“Santana did it think about it Jessie stoke the girl she likes so in order her to make her feel bad she puts her on the bottom and herself at number one.” Quinn says “if I did it why would I put myself at number three as far as school slags go I’m number one.”

“Hey guys.” Josh says walking in with his guitar in his hand “I found my song for this assignment from the album Hot Space this album only sold about 3.5 million. Hit it.” Josh says “Yeah  
Get back, get back  
Back chat, back chat  
You burn all my energy  
Back chat, back chat  
Criticizing all you see  
Back chat, back chat  
Analysing what I say  
Back chat, back chat  
And you always get your way”

“Oh yeah! See what you've done to me  
Back chat, back chat  
It's driving me insane  
Survival to the end  
Knock you down, you come again  
Talk back, talk back  
You've got me on the wrack  
Twisting ev'ry word I say  
Wind me up and get your way  
Fat chance I have of making a romance  
If I'm ever goin' to win  
Have to get the last word in  
Take it from there”

“Twisting ev'ry word I say, Huh!  
Wind me up and let me play  
Back chat, back chat  
You burn all my energy  
Back chat, back chat  
Criticizing all you see  
Back chat, back chat  
Analysing what I say  
Back chat, back chat  
And you always get your way”

“Come on now  
Wake up, stand up  
And drag yourself on out  
Get down, get ready  
Scream and shout”

“Back off me, be cool  
And learn to change your ways  
'Cause you're talking in your sleep  
And you're walking in a daze  
Don't push your luck  
I'm ready to attack  
'Cause when I'm trying to talk to you  
All you do is just talk back  
You stand so tall you don't frighten me at all  
Don't talk back, don't talk back  
Don't talk back just leave me alone”

“Back chat, back chat  
You burn all my energy  
Back chat, back chat  
Criticizing all you see  
Back chat, back chat  
Analysing what I say  
Back chat, back chat  
And you always get your way”

“Yes you do  
Yes you do baby  
Come on back chat, back chat  
Back chat, back chat  
Back chat, back chat  
Go for it, go for it, go for it baby  
Back chat, back chat  
You're giving me the runaround  
Criticizing (oh yeah), analysing (oh yeah)  
Yeah merci beaucoup  
Get on down… this song has officially become good.” Josh says bowing out and walking out of the room.

“All right guys listen up. Another week has almost passed. The list goes up again later today, this issue is out of my hands, and it become Principal Figgins jurisdiction.”

“Seriously Mr Shue however made that list is not gonna come forwards. We might as well bend over and take whatever’s coming.” Finn says

“Fine. Okay. Well then uh let’s get to it. Rachel how about you show us your bad reputation project?” Mr Shue says.

“I’d like to say a few words first. Though I understand that a motion picture should stand on its own I do realise that some of you are not well-versed in the complex vocabulary of the filmic arts. I expect that this video will go over some heads. So let me just say I hope you enjoy my ‘Bad Reputation.’ Daddy please don't  
It wasn't his fault  
He means so much to me  
Daddy please don't  
We're gonna get married  
Just you wait and see”

“Every night, the same old dream  
I hate to close my eyes  
I can't erase the memory  
The sound of Julie's cry”

“She called me up, late that night  
She said, "Joe, don't come over  
My Dad and I just had a fight  
And he stormed out the door”

“I've never seen him act this way  
My God, he's goin' crazy  
He said he's gonna make you pay  
For what we done, he's got a gun  
So run, Joey run, Joey run!"

“Daddy please don't  
It wasn't his fault  
He means so much to me  
Daddy please don't  
We're gonna get married  
Just you wait and see”

“Got in my car, drove like mad  
'Til I reached Julie's place  
She ran to me, with tear-filled eyes  
And bruises on her face”

“All at once I saw him there  
Sneakin' up behind me (Watch out!)  
Then Julie yelled, "He's got a gun!"  
And she stepped in front of me”

“Suddenly, a shot rang out  
And I saw Julie falling  
I ran to her, I held her close  
When I looked down, my hands were red!  
And here's the last words Julie said…”

“Daddy please don't  
It wasn't his fault  
He means so much to me  
Daddy please don't  
We're gon...na get... mar...ried…”

“Run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run!”

“Well why don’t we just um take a moment to really absorb what we just watched.”

“This is garbage!” Finn yells

“Finn!” Mr Shue shoots back

“No he’s right. First of all I need to trust my instincts more because I had a feeling when we were shooting that it wasn’t gonna be good.”

“Why didn’t you feel me they were in this too? I thought you and I were going out. Being triple casted with two other guys to play opposite your girlfriend? It’s mortifying.” Jessie says

“It was an artistic statement.”

“Please it was more of an autistic statement.” Josh says high fiving Brittany

“No it wasn’t! It was you trying to make yourself look like you had a bunch of guys fighting over you so you could stop looking like some kind of outcast and be seen as some hot slutty girl singer!” Finn yells gesturing to Rachel “how could you do to me to all us guys? Is your stupid reputation more important than your relationships?” Finn says walking out

Jessie stands up and leaves as well “Jessie wait.”

Quinn watches Santana pin the glist and kept her mouth shut.


	17. Laryngitis

Everyone in the Glee Club watches as Puck without his Mohawk walks into the choir room “who’s the new guy?” Brittany whispers into Quinn’s ear

“It’s Puck.” Quinn says back

The next day

“I am very disappointed with you guys.” Mr Shue says

“Can believe you narced on us.” Finn says

“Don’t get mad at me for exposing your laziness.” Rachel shoots back “I’m tired of carrying all your weight. Regionals are in a month you guys.”

“I’m just trying to to understand what’s going on here. Finn why do you stop singing?”

“Cause you start giving all the male leads to Jessie. It kinda shook my confidence you know.”

“And Josh why’d you stop playing the guitar?” Mr Shue ask

“Because the great Jessie St James lord of all commands that I put down the guitar and sing. So I decided to get drunk instead. And then just pulled the plug out slightly and just plucked the strings accordingly.”

Santana sighs. “What difference does it make? Everyone knows that my job here is to look hot.”

“My hormones are making me moody.” Quinn says rubbing her hands together absentmindedly

“I’m also drunk.” Brittany says getting up off the floor and setting the chair she silently fell back down.

“A chain is only as strong as its weakest link. A Glee Club is about a myriad of voices coming together as one. All right? This ends now.which I why your assignment for the week is for each of you to come up with a song that best represents how you see yourself where you are in your lives right now.”

“Santana do you have those magic eye drops I’m too inebriated to rehearse right now.” Josh and Brittany slur simultaneously before chuckling about their in syncness.

Quinn and Santana sit in the doctor's office with Rachel lying on the table “what if he says I’ll never sing again? I mean who am I without my voice? I’m just this spoiled annoying only child….” Rachel says

“Don’t say that. There are so many awesome things about you.” Santana says

“Like?”

“Look he’s not gonna say you’ll never sing again.” Quinn says snorting

The doctor walks in. “Bad new Rachel you’ll probably never sing again. I’m kidding you have severe tonsillitis, which has resulted in an inner ear infection. From the looks of things is not the first time. You should have had them put years ago.”

“Why should I let you butcher my throat when just resting my throat for a week and chugging down herbal tea will do the same job?”

“This is a very serious infection.”

“I think she’s worried about the surgery affecting her singing voice.” Santana says

“At least start taking these antibiotics.” The doctor says filling out a prescription. “Unless you think they’re going to adversely affect your dance moves.”

“What do you think I should do?” Rachel asks.

“Maybe you should ask your boyfriend. Oh wait you can’t he’s not here.” Santana says

“He’s in San Diego on spring break with his friends from Vocal Adrenaline.”

“When are you gonna realise that he’s not into you like I am?” She says wheeling her chair in front of her “you think he’s gonna stick around long if you can’t sing. If you’re a vocal cripple.”

“Look I know we had a fight and you’re jealous of Jessie. And even though we haven’t spoken since the Run Joey Run debacle, you just have to accept the fact that I still care about him deeply. And I know he feels the same way about me.” Rachel goes behind the curtain as she gets changed Santana starts singing

“Jessie is a friend  
Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine”

“And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's loving him with that body I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night”

“You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that”

“I play along with the charade  
There doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her  
But the point is probably moot”

“Cause she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's loving him with that body I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night”

“You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that  
Like Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman  
Where can I find a woman like that”

“And I'm looking in the mirror all the time  
Wondering what she don't see in me  
I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love supposed to be”

“Tell me, where can I find a woman like that”

[Guitar solo]

“You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that  
Like Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want I want Jessie's girl”

Everyone whoops as the band plays to flourish

“Nice work Santana! Now that is the kind of souls exposing song I was talking about. We should all be inspired by Santana’s bravery.

“Uh Mr Shue can I sing my song now?” Puck says

“Yeah. Just go for it Puck.” Mr Shue says as puck climbs down

“She gets too hungry, for dinner at eight  
She loves the theater, but doesn't come late  
She'd never bother, with people she'd hate  
That's why the lady is a tramp”

“Doesn't like crap games, with barons and earls  
Won't go to Harlem, in ermine and pearls  
Won't dish the dirt, with the rest of those girls  
That's why the lady is a tramp”

“She loves the free, fresh wind in her hair  
Life without care  
She's broke, but it's o'k  
She hates California, it's cold and it's damp  
That's why the lady is a tramp”

“I get too hungry for dinner at eight  
I like the theatre but never come late  
I never bother with people I hate  
That's why the lady is a tramp”

“I don't like crap games with Barons and Earls  
Won't go to Harlem in ermine and pearls  
Won't dish the dirt with the rest of the girls  
That's why the lady is a tramp”

Rachel walks upto Quinn “look Berry you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself I’m taking you to meet a friend of mine.”

“Hey Quinn she’s upstairs.”

“Thanks Emma. Is there anything you want me to take up?”

“Yeah you can take up her lunch.” Emma says

“Hi Emma this is Rachel.”

“Hey triple twirl Tracey.”

“Well well well if it isn’t the flip-tastic Quinn Fabray. Where's the uniform?” 

“Well after we hooked up I slept with the most special person ever and this is the product of our love. Tracey, this is Rachel.”

“You still nailing those triple twirls.”

“You’re funny.”

“Quinn this isn’t funny.”

“Quinn and I met at a cheercamp first pep rally of the season I was on the top of the pyramid and I fell off and I keep saying get up get up get up for fuck sake Trace get up turns out I did my C4 in paralysed from the upper chest down.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Quinn says your voice is messed up. Is it gonna come back?”

“I don’t know.”

“Pissed off about what you lost. Look all three of us are losing something here. I loser my chances of ever being a cheerleader and having an orgasm. Quinn's losing the best years of her life. But you can’t let the rage consume you. I miss girls and I can sing.”

“I’ll see you later.”

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“Just thanks.”

Is it getting better  
Or do you feel the same  
Will it make it easier on you now  
You got someone to blame  
You say...

One love  
One life  
When it's one need  
In the night  
One love  
We get to share it  
Leaves you baby if you  
Don't care for it

“Did I disappoint you  
Or leave a bad taste in your mouth  
You act like you never had love  
And you want me to go without  
Well it's…”

“Too late  
Tonight  
To drag the past out into the light  
We're one, but we're not the same  
We get to  
Carry each other  
Carry each other  
One…”

“Have you come here for forgiveness  
Have you come to raise the dead  
Have you come here to play Jesus  
To the lepers in your head”

“Did I ask too much  
More than a lot  
You gave me nothing  
Now it's all I got  
We're one  
But we're not the same  
Well we  
Hurt each other  
Then we do it again  
You say  
Love is a temple  
Love a higher law  
Love is a temple  
Love the higher law  
You ask me to enter  
But then you make me crawl  
And I can't be holding on  
To what you got  
When all you got is hurt”

“One love  
One blood  
One life  
You got to do what you should  
One life  
With each other  
Sisters  
Brothers  
One life  
But we're not the same  
We get to  
Carry each other  
Carry each other”

“One...life”

One”


	18. Dream On

“Okay guys listen up. This is Mr Ryan. He’s a member of the school board, and he would like to say a few words.” Mr Shue says. “I just want you guys to listen critically and know what he’s saying is just one of many opinions.”

“Take out a piece of paper. And on that paper I want you to write down your biggest dream. A dream that means so much, you’re afraid to admit even to yourself.” He scrunches up arties paper and throws it in the waste paper basket. “Your dreams are never gonna happen.”

“Well that’s not possible because my dreams are already coming true cause I’ve always wanted to be a parent and I am with Quinn.” Brittany says

“Whatever. 91% of you will spend your entire lives living in Allen County Ohio. So unless you wrote down that your dream was to ‘work for a mid market health insurance provider’ or ‘find and entry level job in an elderly care facility,’ you’re going to be very disappointed.”

“This is really depressing.” Mercedes says

“I’m going to guess that a lot of your dreams involve ‘showbiz.’ Well let me tell you. Showbiz dreams are the most unrealistic of them all.”

“But… that’s what I want to do with my life.” Tina says

“Oh look I’m not trying to hurt your feelings, I’m trying to spare your disappointment.”

“I think we get your point.” Mr Shue says

“Aw well Schuester here is a prime example. He used to have that glimmer of hope in his eyes that I can see right now in all of yours. But he couldn’t make it for himself, so now he’s gonna try and convince you all that it’ll happen for you. Guess what? His dreams didn’t work out. And neither will yours.” Bryan Ryan says

Tina starts sobbing “okay you’re done here.” Mr Shue says standing up

“You would be wise to show me some respect.” Bryan says

“You’ve said your piece. Now get out.” Mr Shue says walking over to Bryan.

“Well Schuester I should thank you. You’ve made my decision about which program to cut a lot easier.” Bryan says walking out of the choir room.

“I say, we can go where we want to  
A place where they'll never find  
And we can act like we come from out of this world  
Leave the real one far behind  
We can dance (Come see!)”

“We can go where we want to  
The night is young and so am I  
And we can dress real neat  
From our hands to our feet  
And surprise'em with a victory cry”

“I say, we can act if we want to  
If we don't nobody will  
And you can act real rude  
And totally removed  
And I can act like an imbecile”

“I say, we can dance, we can dance  
Everything is out of control  
We can dance, we can dance  
We're doing it from wall to wall  
We can dance, we can dance  
Everybody look at your hands  
We can dance, we can dance  
Everybody's taking the chance.”

“Safety dance  
We'll safety dance  
Yes, the safety dance”

“We can dance if we want to  
We've got all your life and mine  
As long as we abuse it  
Never gonna lose it  
Everything will work out right.”

“I say, we can dance, we can dance  
Everything is out of control  
We can dance, we can dance  
We're doing it from wall to wall  
We can dance, we can dance  
Everybody look at your hands  
We can dance, we can dance  
Everybody's taking the chance.”

“Safety dance  
We'll safety dance  
Yes, the safety dance.”

At the hospital 

“Hey guys, how you doing?”

“My back is better but I’m still shattered.” Quinn says

“Yeah and she’s real grumpy.” Brittany says as Quinn punch’s her in the arm. “I speak only the true-true.”

“Stop speaking like a cavewoman.” Quin says getting up on the table

“Never never never.” She says alternating pitch for every never

“Let’s have a look then.” The doctor says motioning for Quinn to lift up her shirt which she does “she looks healthy and she’s flipping down to prepare for birth. A few more weeks and she’ll be ready for birth.” He says as Quinn puts down her shirt. “I’ll see you guys in two weeks for one final check up but I think that based on what Beths doing now we won’t need to.”

“Alright bye doc.” Brittany says


	19. Theatricality

“It’s so weird.” Artie says

“This so isn’t you.” Finn says

“I feel like an Asian Branch Davidian.” Tina says

“Tina, are there any other looks you could try?” Mr Shue asks 

“Biker chick?” Santana suggests

“Cowgirl?” Finn suggests

“Hood rat.” Mercedes says enthusiastically

“Computer programmer” Quinn says

“Cross country skier.” Brittany says

“Catholic schoolgirl.” Puck says

“Happy Meal no onions.” Brittany says

“Dammit babe now I want MacDonald’s.” Quinn says 

“Look I appreciate it guys, but it just isn’t me. I know who I am and I’m not allowed to show it. It’s like communism.”

“Guys we have a serious problem.” Rachel says running into the choir room. “You know how I’ve been doing some deep background on Vocal Adrenaline?”

“Isn’t that against the rules?” Artie asks

“No not at all. Or probably. Whatever! Anyway what I figured out; I rooted through dumpsters behind the Carmel auditorium and I found 18 empty boxes of Christmas lights.”

“Oh no.” Tina says

“Which led me to Joelle Fabrics. I asked them about red Chantilly lace. They were sold out.”

“Oh sweet Jesus.” Mercedes says turning to look at Rachel

“Oh my.” Kurt says

“Wait what?” Mr Shue ask

“They’re doing Gaga.” Kurt answers

“That’s it. It’s over.” Mercedes says

“Exactly.” Rachel says

“We should have guessed it. They’re going for full on theatricality. They know it's the easiest way to beat us. Damn them.”

“What’s up with this Gaga dude?” Puck asks “he just dresses weird like Bowie right?” This causes Fynn to our his drum sticks in pucks face

“Don’t ever insult David Bowie in front of me.” Fynn says

Rachel scoffs

“Lady Gaga is a woman. She’s only the biggest pop act to come along in a decade. She is boundary pushing, the most theatrical performer of our generation. And she changes her look faster than Britt used to change sexual partners.” Kurt says

“That was true.” Brittany says quietly

“It makes sense that Vocal Adrenaline would pay homage. It’s a brilliant move. she's a perfect fit for them.”

“Hold on a second. We might be able to kill two birds with one stone here. We can help Tina find a new look and find a competitive number for Regionals. This week your assignment: Gaga.” Mr Shue says

At McDonald’s that lunchtime as Quinn shoves handburger into her mouth Brittany opens her chicken selects

“Babe I need your help.”

“What’s up.” Quinn says swallowing

“Well I’ve got my Gaga costume done but I need your help josh asks me to help him with his threaticaloty act and we’re doing Queen in 1986 and my rock soldier jacket is kinda missing a button.” She says before taking sip of her drink

“Did you look in the bag it came in?” Quinn says

“No.” She says pulling it out “why would it…” 

“It fell off didn’t it?”

“Yep.”

“I love you lovable idiot.” Quinn says ruffling Brittanys hair

“Little monsters take a bow. All right ladies Kurt I am really really impressed. You know what the best part is? Each one of your costumes shows off a different aspect of your personalities.” Mr Shue says

“Wait where Rachel?” Puck asks “I mean I only noticed because like five minutes have gone by without her saying something totally obnoxious.” 

“Rachel kinda got some intense news yesterday.” Mercedes says

“We were spying on Vocal Adrenaline and…” Quinn says

“Guys that’s not fair! You gotta stop doing that. But uh you know, what, what did you find out?” Me Shue asks

“Okay y’all ready? Miss Corcoran their coach? She’s Rachel’s mom.” Mercedes say

“Are you serious?” Mr Shue asks

“Way to bury the lead Mercedes.” Artie says

“We’re screwed. Rachel’s gonna jump ship over to Vocal Adrenaline.” Puck says

“Never.” Rachel says walking in wearing a dress with small stuffed animals stapled all over it. “I really don’t wanna talk about it though. I’m still processing the news. And my dads are moving my therapist into our spare room later this afternoon. All I know is that I’m not going anywhere, and I’ve chosen a lady Gaga look that expresses the longing for a childhood. I was deprived of.”

“You look terrible. I look awesome.” Brittany says with her lobster glasses on.

“I think it’s the Kermit the frog look.” Mercedes says 

“And we have a jumper.” Kurt says

“Well my dads can’t sew, so these are stapled on.” Rachel says

“Guys why don’t we worry about this later, and maybe try and focus on the song?” Mr Shue says putting a tentative hand on Rachel’s arm. 

“Couldn’t agree more. Hit it.” Rachel says 

“Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma, Roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh la la  
Want your bad romance”

“I want your ugly, I want your disease  
I want your everything as long as it's free  
I want your love, love, love, love  
I want your love”

“I want your drama, the touch of your hand  
I want your leather studded kiss in the scene  
I want your love, love, love, love  
I want your love  
(Love, love, love, I want your love)”

“You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad, bad romance”

“I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and all your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance”

“Caught in a bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance”

“Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma, Roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh la la  
Want your bad romance”

“I want your horror, I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal as long as your mine  
I want your love, love, love, love  
I want your love”

“I want your psycho, your vertical stick  
Want you in my room when your baby is sick  
I want your love, love, love, love  
I want your love  
(Love, love, love, I want your love)”

“You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
('Cause I'm a free bitch, baby)  
I want a bad, bad romance”

“I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and all your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance”

“Caught in a bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance”

“Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma, Roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh la la  
Want your bad romance”

“Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Roma, Roma-ma  
GaGa, ooh la la  
Want your bad romance”

“Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it, move that bitch crazy  
Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it, move that bitch crazy”

The boys in the seats clap. “All right.” Mr Shue says.

“Well now that everyone’s here is like to introduce some of the boys.” Rachel looks confused but rolls with it

Well, the night's begun and you want some fun  
Do you think you're gonna find it (think you're gonna find it)  
You got to treat yourself like number one  
Do you need to be reminded (need to be reminded)  
It doesn't matter what you do or say  
Just forget the things that you've been told  
We can't do it any other way  
Everybody's got to rock and roll, whoo, oh, oh 

Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud  
Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud 

“If you don't feel good, there's a way you could  
Don't sit there broken hearted (sit there broken hearted)  
Call all your friends in the neighborhood  
And get the party started (get the party started) 

“Don't let 'em tell you that there's too much noise  
They're too old to really understand  
You'll still get rowdy with the girls and boys  
'Cause it's time for you to take a stand, yeah, yeah”

“Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud  
Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud”

“Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud  
You've got to have a party  
Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud  
Turn it up louder  
Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud  
Everybody shout it now  
Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud  
Oh yeah  
Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud  
Hear it gettin' louder  
Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud  
And everybody shout it now  
Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud”

“All right guys, very loud, very impressive.” Mr Shue says. “Now I would like to introduce the other boys!” The other walk out and Josh sets down a Yamaha DX7 and puts his guitar over his shoulder then Brittany walks out in a yellow rock soldier jacket and an infinity microphones

“This is our homage to the greatest British rock concert ever the a Kind of Magic tour.”

“This is a new song. Who wants to live forever?” Brittany says

Everyone Applauds

“There's no time for us  
There's no place for us  
What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us  
Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever?  
There's no chance for us  
It's all decided for us  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us”

“Who wants to live forever?  
Who dares to love forever?  
Oh, ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Who wants to live forever?  
Oh, oh yeah  
When love must die”

[Guitar Solo]

“So touch my tears with your lips  
Touch my world with your fingertips  
And we can have forever  
And we can love forever  
Forever is our today”

“Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever?  
Forever is our today  
Who waits forever anyway?”

Everyone Applauds again as the four bow out “Okay guys talk me through your design of your costume.”

“Well I’m Brian May and at Wembley stadium he was dressed like this. And my bandmates are dressed as they were in 1986 except Noah my friends here he’s wearing a monocoloured outfit from the Hot Space tour in 1982.” Josh says 

The next day

“Alright let’s get things started.” Me Shue says as he walks in the door Josh sits in his seat as he sets his guitar down in the stand

The next day

Mr Shue walks into the choir room. “Guys why are you all in your theatricality costumes?” He asks

“It’s the end of the week. We were kind of hoping to learn what the lesson of the assignment was.” Artie says

“Well I learned that I look good dressed in clothes from any era.”Josh says, pulling on the lapels of his white blazer. “Plus I get to wear sunglasses indoors cause that's what a rock and roller does plus I lost my glasses again and my mom won’t buy me a new pair.” He says sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck

“Well um… you guys have had some great numbers this week, but I’m not totally sure that I know either.” Mr Shue says with a guilty look on his face.

“I do.” Tina says walking in the room. “I refuse to dress like someone I’m not to be somebody I’m not. And I learned it’s good to be a little theatrical.”

“Wait where's Kurt?” Artie says looking around “Where’s Finn?”

“Yeah. But can you take all of us?” Puck says as the Glee Club walks down the hall. 

“Okay.” Azimio says “Okay I get it. I took biology. You know what Karofsky? We done disturbed the freak hive. The worker freaks have come to protect the queen freak.”

“Next time… we’ll bring some friends too.” Karofsky says

“I’m tired of everyone calling us freaks.” Rachel says whipping off her sunglasses

“Well look at us. We are freaks.” Josh chuckles pulling off his own sunglasses.

Everyone laughs

“But we’re all freaks together.” Finn says “And we shouldn’t have to hide it.” Kurt walks up next to Finn as Mr Shue walks up slow clapping

“Nice job Finn. I think you just figured out what the lesson was. Kinda makes me wish I had planned it. But Josh is right. You do all look incredibly insane.” Mr Shue says this was met with murmurs of thank you

“You’re so welcome.” He replies. “Anyways let’s get back to work before you’re all forced to join the circus.” Mr Shue says as Rachel puts her sunglasses back on the group walks off and josh forgets to put his sunglasses back on and walks into a door frame

“I’m okay!” he says from his new place on the floor everyone laughs at him as he puts his sunglasses on and stands up “much better.” The group walk down the hall as a group of misfits but misfits that’d found friends for life


	20. Funk

“Jessie? What are you doing up there with them?” Rachel asks

“I’ve transferred back to Carmel High Rachel. I’m sorry it’s come to this, but you guys were awful to me. You never accept me, you never listen to my clearly superior ideas.” Jessie says

“Yeah well you look down your nose at us just cause you come from money you legless wanker.” Josh yells

“Why are you here in our auditorium?” Finn asks

“The blogs and chat rooms say we’re finished, and that you guys are ripe to topple us. We just wanted to show you a little something we came up with a few days ago to see if you agree with that assessment.” Jessie says

Oh! Let's go!  
Steve walks warily down the street  
With his brim pulled way down low  
Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet  
Machine guns ready to go 

Are you ready hey are you ready for this?  
Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat yeah 

“Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust”

“How do you think I'm going to get along  
Without you when you're gone  
You took me for everything that I had  
And kicked me out on my own”

“Are you happy are you satisfied?  
How long can you stand the heat  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat look out” 

“Another one bites the dust”

“Thanks for letting us borrow your auditorium guys. It’s quaint.” The girl that danced with Jessie scoffs smirking

“It’s a Carmel High tradition. They Psych out the competition a few weeks before the big show. They call it a funkification. Mean they show us what they’ve got and we spiral into a deep black funk.” Artie says

“Yeah. Yeah we used to do the same thing to other football teams. You know try and get inside their heads before the big game, pull little pranks to intimidate them.” Finn says shrugging his shoulders 

“Yeah well the difference was our football team sucked. Those guys are golden.” Puck says

“Come on, keep your heads up guys. It’s going to take more than that to get us in a funk.” Kurt says trailing off as he saw the choir room had been covered in toilet paper. 

“Motherfucker.” Josh says walking in the other door. “That legless wanker.” He says throwing th screwdriver he had in his hand at a picture of Jessie St James on a dart board

“Did you set that up?” Fynn asks

“Yeah on Friday.” Josh answers

“I feel so violated. It’s like someone broke into our home.” Tina says

“Man someone fucking nicked my hidden box of guitar picks. Bet it was that Jessie wanker.” Josh says looking in one of ceilings tiles

“Look it was just a little prank.” Mr Shue says dumping more toilet paper into the bin. “And that fact that they’re trying to get to us means maybe we got them spooked.”

“Mr Shue mate the way they performed this morning I don’t think so. But the better question is how did they get all that equipment in?”  
Josh says, pulling out his flask from his back pocket before Brittany snatches it from him and takes a long swig herself before making a face

“What the fuck is that?” Brittany asks between coughing and gagging

“Russian vodka.” Josh says taking a swig “ahhh that’s the good stuff. No one but the Russians know how to make vodka.” He says slipping it back into his pocket

Sue walks in carrying a trophy “I gave them all the keys. Helped them do a sound check over the weekend. Hey this way fellas. Let’s punch out this wall here. That’ll open up the space a little bit.”

“Sue what are you doing?” Mr Shue asks

“I can’t talk you now William. Drafting class is helping me redecorate around here. You see I have Nationals over the weekend, and I expect to return with a comically large first trophy. For which I have absolutely no space in my trophy case. As soon as you hurry up and loose Regionals, this choir room officially becomes my trophy annex. You know what it has to look like? Ellis gold record room in Graceland. Except I’ll have far few morbidly obese white women waddling around crying.” Sue says

“Sue get out of my room.” Mr Shue orders

“Glee Clubbers for those of you whose hearing has not been damaged by massive doses of Accutane listen up. In a few weeks Glee Club will be finished. Now how do I know that? Well  
I recently checked with my Vegas bookie who told me that your 40-1 underdogs at Regionals. You're going to lose and your dreams will be crushed.” Sue says

“Sue can see your trophy?” Mr Shue asks

“Sure Will.” Sue says handing it to him Mr Shue throws the trophy against the wall smashing it

“You dropped your trophy Sue.” Mr Shue says

“You know for me trophies are like herpes. You can try to get rid of them, but they just keep coming back. You know why? Sue Sylvester has hourly flare ups of burning itchy, highly contagious talent. Enjoy your last few days here. This room is mine.” Sue says walking out the door.

The next day

“All right guys today I want to talk about regrets. Who has some?” Mr Shue says

“Regrets I’ve had a few but then again too few to mention.” Josh sings

“Was that Sinatra?” Santana ask

“Yep.” He answers popping the P

“Giving my heart to Jessie just to have it crushed just like the stage floor of a performance of stomp.” Rachel says

“Not getting involved as a kid.” Josh says

“We all have them. I just finalised my divorce. I regret getting into a relationship that wasn’t working. Letting her put me in these deep dunks and not fighting back.” Me Shue sighs

“Besides creeping us out, why are you telling us this?” Santana says lying down across several chairs 

“Because if we lose to Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals, none of us are going to regret it. We will have given it our best shot and we won’t look back. But we will regret letting them get the best of us before the competition. Which is why we need to hit them back just like they hit us.” Mr Shue says

“So you want us to TP their choir room?” Quinn asks

“Whatever the better cooler version of that is.” Mr Shue says “like uh maybe-maybe we can steal their school statue.” 

“Their school statue is a giant bronze of a great white shark eating a seal pup. It weighs three tons.” Kurt says depressed

“Okay well how about this one. All right we get like a bunch of silly strings and cover everything in it.” Mr Shue says

“Funk.” Mr Shue says writing it on the board “use it in a sentence. Come on. Rachel.”

“This cheese smells funky.” Rachel snaps

“That’s because it’s ‘from-unda’ cheese.” Puck says

“Shut it Puckerman!” Rachel snaps again

“Okay okay. I was more thinking along the lines of… Vocal Adrenaline has sure put us all in a funk.” Mr Shue says

“I’m so depressed, I’ve worn the same outfit twice this week.” Kurt sighs depressed.

“What if I told you I knew how we could shove it right back down their throats? New Directions is about to make their funk P-Funk. We are gonna get funked up. The only way to do that is to beat them at Regionals. Vocal Adrenaline has never once done a funk number. They’re a machine, a collective synthesised soulless beat. Funk is soul meets anger. It’s passion is in its emotion. And Vocal Adrenaline doesn’t perform with any. So you have your assignment. I want you to turn McKinley high into … ‘funky town’.” Mr Shue says sing the last two words

“You guys can relax, I got this covered.” Mercedes smiling

“Cool.” Mr Shue says

“Hold in a second. I want a chance to get funky too.” Quinn says everyone laughs at this

“Good one Quinn.” Mercedes says between the fits of laughter. “It even sounds funny when you say it.” Mercedes says snorting at the end setting off a new round of laughter

“You said funk is about soul and anger. I have plenty of both.” Quinn says “look at me. look at my life. I’m furious!”

“Let’s be honest. When white people get funky, you end up with KC and The Sunshine Band.” Mercedes chuckles

“I love ‘Boogie Shoes’.” Artie chuckles

“Nah man ‘Give It Up’ is da bomb.” Josh slurs

“Mercedes racism aside, I will prepare something for tomorrow.” Quinn says as Mercedes rolls her eyes

“All right Quinn goes first.” Mr Shue says. “Rachel can I see you in my office?” Me Shue ask as everybody leaves

The next day

“Okay Quinn, it’s your day to show us your funky side. So take it away.” Mr Shue says clapping his hands

“For some of us… just simply getting to class takes a little bit longer. When you’re pregnant, you’re responsible for two lives and depending on your partner sometimes three. And you’re walking down the hallway oppressed by man. And dragging your love sick puppy looking girlfriend. Hearing people call me fat or her hateful slurs. Sometimes it hurts.” Quinn stamps her foot and a bunch of other pregnant women walk in. “Sometimes you have to stop and hold your precious life and say no.”

“This is offensive. And who are these girls?” Artie asks

“We’re the ‘Unwed Mothership Connection.’ And that what we’re here to sing about. This is a man's world, this is a man's world  
But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl”

“You see, man made the cars to take us over the road  
Man made the trains to carry heavy loads  
Man made the boat for the water, like Noah made the ark”

“This is a man's, a man's, a man's world  
But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl”

“Man thinks about a little baby girls and a baby boys  
Man makes them happy 'cause man makes them toys  
And after man has made everything, everything he can  
Do you know that man makes money to buy from other man?”

“This is a man's world  
But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl”

“He's lost in the wilderness  
He's lost in bitterness  
He's lost, lost somewhere in this, in loneliness”

Everyone claps and then hugs Quinn. She has found the meaning of funk.

“Mr Shue Puck and I would like to show the class the true meaning of funk. With a little help from our special guest Mercedes.” Finn says

“Fasten your seatbelts people. It’s going to be a funky ride.” Puck says

“Yo! It's about that time  
To bring forth the rhythm and the rhyme  
I'm a get mine so get yours  
I wanna see sweat comin' out your pores  
On the house tip is how I'm swingin' this  
Strictly Hip-Hop boy, I ain't singin' this  
Bringing this to the entire nation  
Black, white, red, brown  
Feel the vibration”

“Come on come on  
Feel it feel it  
Feel the vibration”

“Vibrations good like Sunkist  
Many wanna know who done this  
Pucky Puck and I'm here to move you  
Rhymes will groove you  
And I'm here to prove to you  
That we can party on the positiive side  
And pump posititve vibes  
So come along for the ride  
Making you feel the rhythm is my occupation  
So feel the vibration “

“Come on come on  
Feel it feel it  
Feel the vibration”

“Donnie D break it down”

“Finnie D's on the back up  
Drug free, so put the crack up  
No need for speed  
I'm the anti D-R-U-G-G-I-E my  
Body is healthy  
My rhymes make me wealthy  
And the Funky Bunch helps me  
To bring you a show with no intoxication  
Come on feel the vibration “

“Yeah  
Can you feel it baby  
I can too” 

“It's such a good vibration  
Come on come on come on  
It's such a sweet sensation  
Feel it feel it”

“All right. Great job guys but that’s not funk. I mean the group is called Marky Male and the Funky Bunch but that is a rap song.” Mr Shue says

“A kick butt old school rap song.” Puck says

“Does it really matter Mr Shue?” Artie asks “we’re so clinically depressed we're doing the wrong songs. We’re in a deeper funk than ever.” 

Mercedes walks into a room with the only soul in it a grey and sad looking Quinn “Mercedes, I’m so sorry.” Quinn says

“You may not be a minority, but you certainly get how it feels sometimes.” Mercedes says

“For 9 months.” Quinn says

“No forever. Quinn, look at me you and Brittany are gonna raise that baby as best you can and all of Glee will be here to support you every step of the way.” Mercedes says taking Quinn’s hands in hers

“You’ve had to deal with this your whole life.” Quinn says “people making assumptions, calling you names. I seriously could never understand why you don’t feel like yelling at people all the time.” Quinn says

“What’s the point in getting angry?” Mercedes asks

“Because it’s infuriating.” Quinn says “I hate all the looks that Britt and I get at school. The whispers of ‘freak’, ‘slag’ and ‘dykes’ as we walk down the halls together.” Quinn says pinching the bridge of her nose.

“You’re not angry. You’re hurt. You just need someplace safe where you can dig through all that rage. So tonight your coming to my place for a family dinner, no judgemental looks or whispered phrases just you me Brittany and my family and every Friday from now on until you're happy with who you are. Us sisters gotta stick together.” They chuckle softly together.

It was Quinn and Santana who found her in the parking lot covered in egg standing there shaking. “Rachel come one we have to get you cleaned up.” Quinn then pulls out her phone and two minutes later Brittany arrives and between the three of them they carry Rachel into the girls locker room and clean her fo the egg will Santana and Brittany did this Quinn went and got her a change of clothes when she came back she found a clean but still shaking Rachel handing her the clothes they leave her to get dressed in peace when the faint sound of cry was heard the three walked back in to found the smaller girl lying on the floor crying. They didn’t say anything; they just sat there letting her cry it out brushing the hair out of her face. This was the first moment Quinn realises maybe there was room in her heart for more love than just Brittany and Beth. Maybe she loved Santana and even Berry had her charms she smiled looking at the three girls around and then choked up a sob she realised that what was under the rage wasn’t pain, it was more love love for Rachel and Santana.

“And now I just keep nightmares of all the mothers of little baby chicks coming after me for revenge.” Rachel says spinning in the middle of the room on a chair.

“Oh this is bull!” Puck groans. “Finn Mike Matt, Josh come with me.” The boys stand up

“Right on I’m ready to rearrange that spineless wanker's face.” Josh says rolling up his sleeves and putting down his guitar

“Hey what’s going on?” Mr Shue asks

“What’s going on is we’re about to be rearranging Jessie’s face.” Josh says

“Guys violence is never the answer. Stop. get back here and sit down. Look I know from experience that making someone else suffer doesn’t make your pain go away. You’re all amazing no matter what Vocal Adrenaline says or does. We just need to find a way to remind ourselves of that.” Mr Shue says

“We can’t just let Vocal Adrenaline get away turning Rachel into an omelette. Who knows what would’ve happened if Santana and Quinn hadn’t found her when they did.” Finn says

“We’re not. Rachel dial Jessie number in your phone.” Mr Shue says

“You haven’t deleted his number yet?” Santana questions Rachel does so and and hands to the phone to Mr Shue

“Jessie St James? Will Schuester here. You and Vocal Adrenaline need to meet at our auditorium Friday 3:00 sharp.” He hangs up and hands it back to Rachel

Friday 3:00 sharp

“Thanks for coming. After your brazen escalation of our growing dispute, which we were willing to put to rest we decided the only way to truly funkify you is to show you the one thing we know you can do. So enjoy.” She says pulling on her hat

“Roof off  
We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker  
Tear the roof off the sucker  
Tear the roof  
We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker  
Tear the roof off the sucker”

“Tear the roof  
We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker  
Tear the roof off the sucker  
Tear the roof  
We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker  
Tear the roof off the sucker”

“You've got a real type of thing going down, getting down  
There's a whole lot of rhythm going round  
You've got a real type of thing going down, getting down  
There's a whole lot of rhythm going round”

“We want the funk, give up the funk  
We need the funk, we gotta have that funk  
We want the funk, give up the funk  
We need the funk, we gotta have that funk  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, ow  
Na-na-na-na-na  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, ow”

“We're gonna turn this mother out  
We're gonna turn this mother out”

“You've got a real type of thing going down getting down  
There's a whole lot of rhythm going round (Rhythm going round yeah yeah)  
You've got a real type of thing going down getting down  
There's a whole lot of rhythm going round (Rhythm yeah)  
You've got a real type of thing going down getting down (Mercedes: Heey)  
There's a whole lot of rhythm going round (Rhythm going round and round and round)”

“We want the funk, give up the funk  
We need the funk (There's a whole lot of rhythm) we gotta have that funk  
We need the funK (There's a whole lot of rhythm) we gotta have that funk  
We want the funk (Get funky now)  
Give up the funk (Get funky)  
We need the funk (Get funky now)  
We gotta have that funk (Get funky)  
We want the funk (Yeah)  
Give up the funk  
We need the funk, we gotta have that funk (Gotta have that funk)  
We want the funk (Aowl!)  
Give up the funk (Hey)  
We need the funk (Woohoo)  
We gotta have that funk (Hey)”

“We're gonna turn this mother out (New Directions: We want the funk, give up the funk)  
We're gonna turn this mother out  
We need the funk, we gotta have that funk)  
(This mother out)  
We're gonna turn this mother out (New Directions: We want the funk, give up the funk)  
We're gonna turn this mother out  
(We need the funk, we gotta have that funk)  
(We're gonna turn this mother out hey!)”

“Ow, we want the funk give up the funk  
Ow, we need the funk we gotta have that funk  
(Gotta have that funk)  
We want the funk (Woohoo heey)  
Give up the funk  
We need the funk (We need it)  
We gotta have that funk (Heey)  
We want the funk (Heey)  
Give up the funk  
We need the funk, we gotta have that funk  
(Gotta have that funk)  
We want the funk (Heeeeeeey)  
Give up the funk (Heeeeeeey funk funk funk)  
We need the funk (Give it up give it up)  
Gotta have that funk”

“Na-na-na-na-na  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, ow (Doo doo doo)  
Na-na-na-na-na (Na-na-na heeey..Sing it!)  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, ow (You've got a real type of thing going down)  
You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down  
There's a whole lot of rhythm going down  
(Whole lot of rhythm going down!)  
You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down  
There's a whole lot of rhythm going round”

“Yeeaahh!”

“We want the funk, give up the funk  
We need the funk, we gotta have that funk (Funky!)  
We want the funk, (Yeahhh!)  
Give up the funk  
We need the funk, we gotta have that funk  
We want the funk (We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker)  
(Funky funky!) (Tear the roof off the sucker)  
Give up the funk (Tear the roof off)  
We need the funk (We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker)  
(Get down man!)  
We gotta have that funk (Tear the roof off the sucker)  
(Heey)  
We want the funk, give up the funk  
We need the funk, we gotta have that funk”

“Heeeeeyyy!”

“See you punks at Regionals.” Puck says walking off stage


	21. The Journey to Regionals

“No one wants any pizza?” Mr Shue says walking in behind Quinn “all right well uh let’s get started. Thank you for coming to the first annual New Directions Regionals setlist nominations party.” Mr Shue says

“What’s the point Mr Shue? Coach Sylvester's one of the judges.” Artie says

“Yeah and she's gonna give this little group the Manchester mangler.” Josh says flopping back into his chair

“What the hell is a ‘Manchester mangler exactly?” Quinn asks

“Back alley vasectomy of sorts you run up and kick someone really hard in the balls utterly mangles them.” He says before swigging his flask

“Artie Josh you know both don’t know that.”

“Yes we do.” Santana says picking up a slice of pizza. “She told us at Cheerios practice.” Santana says taking a bite of the pizza and snatching Josh flask away “damn that’s good shit. What is that?” She asks handing him the flask back

“Ferriter Irish. That is the cream of corn of Irish whiskey. 25 bucks a bottle.” He says putting back in his jacket pocket

“Yeah she said ‘I'm going to crush the Glee Club.’” Brittany sighs

“A whole freaking year. All that hard work for nothing.” Puck says 

Tina cries and sniffles. “I’m sorry. I just really love you guys. You know how many Facebook friends I had before I joined Glee Club? Two. My parents. Rachel was right. Being a part of something special made me special. I just can’t believe it’s gonna be over in a week.” Tina says breaking down into a fit of sobs

“Wait, who says it gonna be over?” Finn says sitting up.

“This flask of Ferriter Irish.” Josh says from his new spot on the floor. “And to quote coach Sue ‘I'm going to crush the Glee Club.’ I’d say it was over. So with this flask of Ferriter Irish I call time of death at” he looks at his watch “7:37pm local time.”

“Please you think Puck and Santana are gonna even acknowledge my existence once we’re not in Glee Club together anymore?” Mercedes says

“She has a point.” Puck says

“Mr Schuester? Do you think instead of nominating songs we can just go around the room and talk about the thing we loved about Glee Club this year?” Rachel says crying at the end before getting up and walking out the room

“Mr Shue Santana and I have something we want to say to you.” Rachel says as she and Santana walk into the room

“Me first. Have a seat.” Mr Shue says before clearing his throat. “Nine months ago there were five of you in here. And we sucked. I mean we really sucked. Bad.” He says laughing. “One day all of you are gonna be gone. And all of this all of us will be nothing but a hazy memory. It will take you a second to remember everyone’s name. Someone will have to remind you of the song we sung, the solos you got or didn’t get. Life only really has one beginning and one end and the rest is just a whole lot of middle. And I love you guys too much to let you not make the most of it. To show the judges what you’ve done over these past nine months. So this is our set list Dream Eater by Josh, What I’ve Done by Linkin Park, Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen and Las Palabras De Amor by Queen.” Mr Shue says pointing to the titles on the board which he’s written “Rachel you had something to say?” 

“Just that we’re all really glad you didn’t become an accountant” Rachel says

“Regionala here we come.” Mr Shue says raising an eyebrow

Backstage

“A mashup of Olivia Newton John and Josh Groban. Are you kidding me. Somebody tipped them off about the judges.” Puck says groaning

“Guy we can’t get distracted with what the other teams are doing.” Rachel says fixing her hair

“We got to keep our head in the game and focus.” Finn says standing up. Then Josh pulls a bottle and several glasses out of a cooler in the corner. He sets all 14 glasses down and pours a shot of the bottle into each one. He then walks around the room and hands each person a glass “to the best 9 months of my life. Salut.” He says

“Salut.” everyone relays clinking the glass together 

“Even though we know we can’t win?” Santana says putting down her glass.

“Yes.” Mr Shue says walking in the room and turning off the speaker and pulling a 15 glass out and pouring himself a shot he drinks it and sets the glass back down. “If this is only about winning for you guys, then I owe you all an apology, because I’ve failed you. And we should just all go home because it means we’ve already lost. Besides we have something the other groups don’t.” Mr Shue says

“What?” Artie asks

“Finns dancing.” Mr Shue says pointing at Finn setting off a round of laughter “right come on. Now let’s get out there. We got two minutes. Aural Intensity is almost finished. Bring it in. Come on come on.” Everyone joins in a group hug  
Finn and Rachel walks through the doors into the auditorium  
“Don't touch me now  
Don't hold me now  
Don't break the spell Darling  
Now you are near  
Look in my eyes and speak to me  
The special promises I want to hear”

“Las palabras de amor  
Let me hear the words of love  
Despacito mi amor  
Love me slow and gently”

“One foolish world, so many souls  
Senselessly hurled through  
The never ending cold  
And all for fear and all for greed  
Speak any tongue  
But for God's sake we need”

“Las palabras de amor  
Let me hear the words of love  
Despacito mi amor  
Let me know, this night and evermore”

“This room is bare  
This night is cold  
We're far apart and I'm growing old  
But while we live  
We'll meet again  
So then my love  
We may whisper once more  
It's you I adore”

Both climbed up onto the stage as the curtain goes up to reveal the rest of the New Directions with Brittany with a creme guitar on her back with Fynn on his drum kit and Josh with his own guitar

“Las palabras de amor  
Let me hear the words of love  
Despacito mi amor  
Touch me now  
Las palabras de amor  
Let us share the words of love  
For evermore  
For evermore  
For evermore”

Brittany pulls her own guitar over her shoulder and kept playing the chords to Crazy Little Thing Called Love

“This thing called love  
I just can't handle it  
This thing called love  
I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love”

“This thing (this thing) called love (called love)  
It cries (like a baby) in a cradle all night  
It swings (ooh, ooh), it jives (ooh, ooh)  
It shakes all over like a jelly fish,  
I kinda like it  
Crazy little thing called love”

“There goes my baby  
She knows how to rock-n-roll  
She drives me crazy  
She gives me hot and cold fever  
She leaves me in a cool, cool sweat”

“I gotta be cool, relax, get hip  
Get on my tracks  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
And take a long ride on my motorbike  
Until I'm ready  
Crazy little thing called love”

Josh picks a second guitar and plays a rockabilly solo 

“I gotta be cool, relax, get hip  
And get on my tracks  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
And take a long ride on my motorbike  
Until I'm ready (Ready Freddie)  
Crazy little thing called love”

“This thing called love  
I just can't handle it  
This thing called love  
I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love [repeat to fade]”

“Making friends is a waste of time  
I'd rather go and burn my afternoon  
F for effortless, Sleep defectiveness  
Be my vice, be my wound”

“Begone  
Begone”

“May be easier to die  
May be easier to sleep  
It may be easier to close my bedroom door  
But what good is that to me”

“Begone  
Begone”

“Dream Eater, don't take it all away from me  
Dream Eater, let me be who I wanna be  
My mind's locked in its place, wanna set it free but I don't know how  
There you have control, go on and take another bow”

“I know I could cut it off  
Make it hard for you to stay  
Keep you out of mind, locked out of my imagination  
Stuck in love or just insane”

“Begone  
Begone  
Begone  
Begone”

“Dream Eater, don't take it all away from me  
Dream Eater, let me be who I wanna be  
My mind's locked in its place, wanna set it free but I don't know how  
There you have control, go on and take another bow”

“Dream Eater, don't take it all away from me  
Dream Eater, let me be who I wanna be  
My mind's locked in its place, wanna set it free but I don't know how  
There you have control, go on and take another bow”

“Dream Eater, don't take it all away from me  
Dream Eater, let me be who I wanna be  
My mind's locked in its place, wanna set it free but I don't know how  
There you have control, go on and take another bow” the rest run off stage leaving Josh alone with his guitar as Josh sings the first verse the others walk back out onto stage

“In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies”

“So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done”

“I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done”

“Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty”

“So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done”

“I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done”

“For what I've done”

“I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done”!

“I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done”

“What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done”

The group bows out running off the stage Fynn stands up holding his drumsticks over his head like Roger Taylor

“We’ve got second place in the bag.” Tina says

“Screw that we are gonna win this thing!” Rachel yells determined look on her face

“Quinney.” Quinn mom says

“Mom.” Quinn says turning to face her mom. “Brittany get over here.” Quinn says calling her girlfriend over “mom this is my girlfriend Brittany.”

“Lovely to meet you Brittany.” Mrs Fabray say shaking her hand

“What are you doing here? Is dad okay…” Quinn says 

“I came to hear you sing. You were wonderful. I’m so sorry I missed out on helping you and Brittany and all your other performances. We’re there a lot?” She asks “I left your father. Well I kicked him out actually. He was having an affair with some uh tattooed freak. Quinney, I want you to come home with me, you and your girlfriend. We can turn the guest room into a nursery and I can watch him or her while you two are at school. Oh sweetie says something.” Judy says

“My water just broke.” Quin states

“Holy shit.” Brittany says 

The push through the double doors at the ER “mom it hurts so bad!” Quinn yells

“My daughter is having a baby.” Judy says to a nurse

“Uh right this way.” The nurse says

“Wait wait” Quinn says as Brittany pulls her wheelchair back “I want Santana with me too.” She say grabbing Santana’s hand

“Godamnit it hurts.” After a lot of yelling at nurses and mainly at Brittany including a threat to rip her balls off Bethany Annalise Fabray-Pierce was born at 6 pounds 4 ounces and a height of 13 inches. “Hi baby.” Quinn coos ag the blonde haired blue eyed little girl “this is your mom. And we are gonna take such good care of you.” Quinn says pointing at Brittany “And this your nana.” She says pointing at her mom both her and Brittany have tears in their eyes

“And I’m your auntie Santana and my girlfriend your aunt Rachel is outside with all your other aunties and uncles are outside and we’re all gonna look after you and your mummy’s.” Santana says then Beth starts crying

“Someone’s hungry.” Brittany says as everyone else leaves the room so that Quinn can feed Beth with Brittany as new mothers

“She’s perfect.” Quinn says

“And she’s ours. What are you gonna say to your mom?” Brittany says

“I’m gonna say yes. Come live with me, help me raise Beth.” Quinn says then she yells as Beth bites her nipple. 

“You okay?” Brittany asks

“Yeah she bit me.” Quinn says

“I’m gonna go fill out the birth certificate.” Brittany says standing up

A week later in the auditorium

“So we have something we need to say to you.” Rachel says

“At the beginning of this year I was just another football player.” Matt says

“I had a stutter.” Tina says

“I was a closeted diva.” Mercedes says

“I used to hate myself and my sexuality and now I’m happy with myself and I met someone who loves me and our daughter is proof of that.” Quinn says stroking the top of Beth's head

“I was afraid to dance outside my room.” Mike says

“I hated my intersexuality and everyone in this club but now I’m dating someone who won’t make me change for nothing and no one.” Santana says smirking and winking at Rachel

“I also hated my intersexuality and everyone in this club but now I’m dating someone who won’t make me change for nothing and no one and we have a daughter together.” Brittany says winking at Quinn and then walking over and pressing a soft kiss on Beth's head.

“I wasn’t honest about who I was.” Kurt says 

“I was tossing kids in dumpsters.” Puck says

“I’d never kissed a girl before.” Artie says

“I absolutely hated myself and my liver has the scars to show it.” Josh says before pulling his flask out and dropping it in the bin. Everyone claps as he does this

“I was afraid to admit that Roger Taylor and Peter Criss were kinda hot.” Fynn says

“And I was getting slushied.” Rachel says

“I didn’t have a father. Someone I could look up to. Model myself after someone who could show me what it meant to be a real man.” Finn says

“We don’t care what the judges say. We won. Because we had you as a teacher.” Rachel says

“And Glee Club will never end, Mr Shue because… you are Glee Club. And you’re in all of us now.” Mercedes says choking up

“Those school girl days  
Of telling tales  
And biting nails  
Are gone”

“But in my mind  
I know they will still live on and on”

“But how do you thank someone  
Who has taken you from crayons to perfume?  
Oh, it isn't easy but I'll try”

“If you wanted the sky  
I would write across the sky in letters  
That would soar a thousand feet high  
"To sir, with love."

“The time has come  
For closing books  
And long last looks  
Must end”

“And as I leave  
I know that I am leaving my best friend”

“A friend who taught me right from wrong  
And weak from strong that's a lot to learn  
What can I give you in return?”

“If you wanted the moon  
I would try to make a start  
But I would rather you let me give my heart  
To sir, with love”

As the song ends everyone is crying Mr Shue blows them a kiss.

“We’ve got another year.” Mr Shue says smiling. “Come on we got another year!” 

“Okay you guys I think this is the perfect opportunity for us to start rehearsing for next years Sectionals.”

“mi amor I love you but I think we deserve a break.” Santana says

“Santana right go live life be free.” Mr Shue says throwing his hand up in the air. “But before you do I have one last song for you.” He says as he pulls out his ukulele and puck picks up a guitar and he starts to sing “Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high,  
There's a land that I dreamed of  
Once in a lullaby.”

“Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true.”

“Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
High above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me.”

“Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly.  
Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh, why can't I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you maybe wondering why it says 20 chapter but this 19 you say well that cause I wanted to write a fluffy family of three short chapter


	22. Are you, are you ready for love

Quinn sits around looking at her 6 week old daughter on her back getting up from her seat in the nursery. She flips her onto her back and watches her closely “come on baby girl you can do it.” she says Brittany walks in silently and grabs the camera off the side and snaps a photo when Quinn here the click she turns around but too late it was captured forever 

“Proof that the great and powerful Quinn Fabray is a big softie.” Brittany says closing the distance and kissing her.

“Only for you.” She says returning the kiss they run around when they hear a proud giggle from the floor Beth is now back on her back “well done baby.” Quinn says, picking her up “shall we go and see Auntie Santana and Rachel?” Quinn coos at the blonde haired baby “babe can you dress her. Something cute. Or Berry will throw a fit.” She says handing their daughter to Brittany

Walking into their own room she pulls on one of her dress and walks back in to find her girlfriend and their daughter dancing around the room. “Come on you two.” She says pulling on her jacket and putting Beth into her pushchair and walking out the door “mom we’ll be back later.” 

“Alright baby have a good time.” Judy says poking her head out of the kitchen door

Walking down the street they arrive at the little cafe they little family had discovered when they had first become a family. Seeing the new couple sitting on a loveseat making out “alright you two break it up.” Quinn says the two jump apart like they’ve been electrocuted. 

“Hey where’s my niece?” Rachel says reaching into the pushchair and pulling Beth out of the carrier and setting her on her knee and tickles her chin

“Guys guess what she did before we left?” Quinn says

“What?” Santana ask through a mouthful of pancakes

“A don’t talk with your mouth full and B she rolled over.” Quinn says looking at her daughter on Rachel’s lap

“This was lovely. It was so good to see you guys. I really need to get out of the house.” Quinn says

“Well you three should come to our beach house for the week next week.” Santana says smiling cheerfully

“Wow Berry really has changed you hasn’t she?” Brittany says picking her in the ribs

“We’d love to.” Quinn say


	23. Sequel bitches

Hey guys sequel to this check it out

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment cause it makes me feel good and I enjoy interacting with you guys my reader


End file.
